Broken Bonds, Lost Memories
by Sunlight Halation
Summary: Betrayed and abused, Serena leaves the country when her family moves to Los Angeles. Upon thinking she has been replaced by this girl who claims she is Sailor Moon, she learns from the moon cats that she is part of a more powerful group back in the Silver Millennium: The Neo Soldiers, who are the true princesses of the Solar System. Now to find these girls before a new evil does...
1. The Betrayal

A/N: Hey everyone! Sunlight Halation here! I need to state something important: I am not the original author of this story. BBLM originally belonged to Black Kitten Chara, but Chara-sempai chose to give her story to me (so tempted to make an "under new management" joke XD)! And I promised her that I would carry on her legacy and finish this story for you, the readers! :D Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! And feel free to leave a review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

* * *

Serena yawned on an early morning as she walked down the street heading towards Raye's temple. She was not looking forward to this Senshi meeting; She just wanted to go home and shut herself away from the world for the rest of her life. She knew Raye was going to be angry about the fact that she was late once again because of over-sleeping. But it wasn't her fault per say; she had been up all night in the park fighting leftover Lemures from the Dead Moon Circus then doing a quick check upon her lovely city to make sure nothing was going wrong. By the time she had gotten home, it was four o'clock in the morning and since it was Saturday, her parents decided to let her sleep in.

But only four hours later did Raye call Serena on her communicator. It took the blonde heroine an hour just to drag herself out of bed then thirty minutes to get ready. She had even skipped breakfast, which worried her parents, but Serena assured them that she would be back before it got cold.

In fact, Serena had been trying to cut down on eating a little to gain more strength. She has also been getting better grades, Bs and Cs, and was trying to become more lady-like. Her parents didn't understand the sudden change, but they told Serena that they loved her, even if she didn't go through what they thought was a phase for her. But this morning when she was leaving, Serena saw her whole family was quiet and had stoic looks on their faces like they just heard the worst news possible.

But Serena pushed the thoughts of her family out of her head so she could have a clear mind when she got to the temple at ten.

Serena felt anger overcome her as she was already upset about her life; It wasn't her home life that casued her to feel angry, but the fact that her own Scouts have lately been disrespecting her authority and taking orders from Raye. And Darien wasn't too much help as he broke it off, once again, with the fifteen-year-old girl and Serena was sure that he was seeing someone else now. Then Rini was just being a pain in Serena's ass, as usual. The little pink-haired girl decided that she didn't want to live with Serena anymore and wanted to live with Darien. She continually mocked her future mother, telling her how much affection and attention Darien was giving her.

But the holder of the Silver Crystal took a deep breath as she entered the temple's gates, but a sharp sound caused her to freeze as she saw movements through the slightly opened doors of the Cherry Hill Temple. She walked quietly to the doors and placed herself right next to the crack, listening to what was going on inside.

"That's it! I can't stand that crybaby anymore! She is late _again_ to a meeting and didn't even bother telling us that she was going to be late! She can't even accept her destiny and her role as our leader! She is the same old cry baby she has always been! I'm just sick of her games! We'd all be much better off without her!" Raye shouted on the top of her lungs.

"She just isn't trying hard enough... We need to be an organized group, but she just sleeps too late and is always late. She isn't capable of being our leader..." Amy said in a worried tone, like she was unsure of what she was saying.

"She can't handle herself in a fight anymore and she's not willing to use the Silver Crystal! We need someone who can fight when we need them and will be able to use anything possible to win!" Lita rudely pointed out.

"And she is _so_ unladylike! I mean, have you seen her eat? Princess Serenity would never act like that, no matter what! But _no_ , we got ditzy Serena!" Mina said in a harsh tone that made Serena's skin crawl.

"Mina is right. She needs to be more elegant and refined if she is to become Neo-Queen Serenity. In fact, I don't even think she _can_ be the queen if she continues to act like this," Michelle said in her usual cool manner.

"I agree. She needs to stand up for herself and become stronger, but she is only becoming weaker. She can't be queen if all she's ever going to do is let others take charge," Amara said in low tone.

A smug chuckle sounded from Trista as she said, "But even though she is to become Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and heaven help us when that happens, she is trying so hard to change her future—trying to become a singer one day, then trying to become a model the next, and so on. She is being a selfish little wretch who doesn't want to be responsible for the entire Earth."

Hotaru giggled along with Trista. "There is also the fact that she is not willing to kill an enemy because she believes in the goodness of people. If a person becomes evil, then they are subjected to be killed if not healed in time and she takes her sweet time with that healing process she does!"

Serena felt like crying at this point, each comment cutting her like a knife. But the worst was yet to come as she heard Rini's obnoxious laugh. The future Moon Princess spoke, "She is such a loser! My mother is ten times better than her, but I don't want that clumsy fool as my mom no matter what now!"

Serena's heart began breaking, but then Darien spoke and her whole world came crashing down. "It's a good thing I broke it off with her. I am so much happier with my new girlfriend."

That was it. Serena opened the door with one hand, revealing herself to her so-called friends and Scouts as rage filled her angelic face.

"I am _late_ because I am fighting monsters all of the time, making no time for sleep! I can't handle myself in a fight, or I am _becoming weaker_ as you think, because I am using so much energy from the Silver Crystal! I am not as ladylike and elegant as Princess Serenity was because while we share the same soul, we are two different people! I can't accept my destiny because I didn't sign up for it and I want to have as normal life as possible before I am queen! I can't kill others like you can, Hotaru, because I _do_ believe in the goodness in others, otherwise you wouldn't be here!" She turned to Rini and Darien. "And I can't believe you two think I am not suited to be your mother or wife! How many times have I had to save you from _yourselves?!_ " Serena yelled at everyone, letting her anger show.

But the Scouts didn't look impressed. Instead, Darien opened a door as Raye snapped her fingers. Before Serena could even blink, Lita and Amara had her arms behind her back and her head against the table.

Serena tasted blood in her mouth as Raye walked up to the blonde, grabbing her up by the collar of her white sailor's blouse and ripped the Crisis Moon Compact from the blouse's red bow. Then the two strong girls holding Serena slammed her head against the table but positioned her where she could see the door Darien had cracked open.

There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, slender, porcelain-skinned girl who had a face like Serena's, but it was more elegant and refined with catlike icy blue eyes that held a spark of cruelty which was obviously reserved solely for the Moon Princess. Her wavy, thigh-length honey blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, the ends of which she curled around her pinky. She wore a long-sleeved, thigh-length, low-cut leopard-print dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her large breasts. Gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears and her red-painted nails rhythmically tapped the thick black belt around her waist.

Raye smiled evily as she handed this girl the Crisis Moon Compact. The girl took her long, red nails and grabbed the Crisis Moon Compact delicately in her hands. Then she strutted over to Darien and wrapped an arm around his waist, all while smirking triumphantly at the dumpling-headed blonde.

Raye smiled at Serena as she said, "This is the _real_ Sailor Moon! Her name is Akuma Shizuka and she seems like a much better leader then _you!_ "

Serena felt tears run down her face as she kicked Lita and Amara off of her. But as she got on her feet, Raye took her wrist and slammed Serena straight across the face. Then Mina jumped up and clawed at Serena's arms, but the Moon princess tore them off of her.

Darien and Akuma stood to the side and smirked at the display of violence, while Amy watched the whole thing in horror and stayed back against the wall, watching how Serena tried to get to the door, but was stopped when Michelle grabbed Serena's hair and slammed her head to the ground. Trista and Hotaru kicked Serena as she got Michelle to let go of her hair and stood up. Then Rini came and kicked Serena in the leg, where the blonde kicked her to the side as she ran out of the Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

As soon as Serena got home, she slammed the door shut, fell to her knees, and cried. She looked at her arms and saw the cuts, brusies, and marks the Scouts had left on her. She was in so much pain, both mentally and physically, but the wounds she had gotten all over her body took over the pain she felt inside her heart.

As she sobbed, she never noticed her parents and brother coming down the stairs as her eyes were close tight to keep any more tears from flowing. Serena's family was in shock by the way she looked, wondering what happened in the last hour that caused the usually happy fifteen-year-old to look like this and cry with so much pain.

Ken and Ilene ran over to their daughter as they helped her up and sat her on the couch. As Sammy stood from the staircase, watching everything with concern for his big sister, he didn't notice Luna and Artemis going downstairs. Artemis had decided to sleep over at the Tsukino house so he could spend more time with Luna. The cats watched the scene before them with shock and concern.

Ilene stroked her daughter's hair as she said in a soft voice, "Serena, what happened?"

Serena was able to catch her breath long enough to explain everything; not just the fact that she was beaten by her so-called friends, but the fact she was Sailor Moon. Since she wasn't a Scout anymore, she didn't see the harm in telling the truth now.

She told her family about her adventures as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon—from the day she met Luna, to her fight with Queen Nehellenia only a few weeks ago. Now that she looked back on it, why did she save those worthless Scouts? Raye said that they would be better off without her, but if it wasn't for Serena they wouldn't know each other at all. She had been their first friend, brought them all together and accepted them when no one else would and this is how they repay her? She could have saved the world on her own, and much quicker, if she didn't care so much about the Scouts and Darien at the time.

Her family listened intently as Serena told her adventures of being Sailor Moon, and why she was so sleepy and late all of the time. Luna and Artemis were in shock that the Scouts had taken away Serena's position as Sailor Moon and stared at their princess with pity.

After what seemed like forever, the story was done and her family was silent. But her father hugged Serena as he whispered, "That is why you have been acting so strange."

The blonde teenager smiled as her mother hugged her next. Then, strangely enough, Sammy came down and placed a hand on her knee. Luna and Artemis also got up and went over to Serena, laying in her lap as the blonde started to calm down in the arms of her loved ones. "There's something else I should tell you."

"What is it?" Ilene asked.

Serena turned to Luna and Artemis. "Go ahead guys, talk. No use in hiding it anymore."

The Moon cats exchanged looks with each other and nodded. "Hello, everyone," Luna greeted.

"Nice to finally be able to talk to you!" Artemis smiled.

Ken, Ilene, and Sammy blinked multiple times before exploding. "HEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

"They can talk?!" Ken and Ilene exclaimed in unison.

"You mean all this time we've been living with _talking cats?!_ " Sammy stared with wide eyes. "Talking cats who could've been cleaning _their own_ litter boxes?!" He directed a suspicious look towards Luna.

Despite her physical and emotional state, Serena couldn't help but laugh at her family's reaction. "Yes, they can talk. But they didn't say anything in front of you because they didn't want to draw suspicion and so they could keep my identity as Sailor Moon a secret."

After getting over the shock of the talking cats, Ken, Ilene, and Sammy took deep breaths and tried to look as calm as possible. Finally, with her tears all dried up, Serena looked at her mother. "Can you call Molly, Melvin, Andrew, and Elizabeth? They have every right to know as well."

Ilene smiled. "Of course sweetheart," She said, as she got up and grabbed the phone.

Serena then looked to her father and asked, "Daddy, can I ask why you guys looked so upset this morning?"

Ken sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses as he did so. Then he looked back at his daughter and said, "Well, sweetheart, the magazine company I work for has decided to promote me to a better company whose boss is friends with my boss. But the thing is that we will have to move..."

"Okay, where?" Serena asked, not saddened by the fact that they would have to leave their hometown; there was nothing left for her here, anyway. "Are we going to Hong Kong? I heard they have great shops and wonderful places to eat!"

Ken pursed his lips together as he clarified, "No. We are moving to Los Angeles."

* * *

A/N: Review, please! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter two! :D


	2. Who are the Neo Soldiers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Serena was sitting in shock for the next hour, never moving from her spot on the couch after her father told her they were moving all the way to Los Angeles. She didn't even bother fixing up her hair, which was torn from their pigtails during the fight with the Scouts, but her cuts have stopped bleeding thanks to Luna and Artemis pressing bath cloths on her.

A few minutes later, Andrew, Elizabeth, Melvin, and Molly came running through her front door. Molly grabbed her childhood friend's hands and yelled, "Serena, what happened?! You look horrible!"

The blonde felt tears well up again as she sobbed violently. Just as she did with her family, she told her friends about the secret life she led as Sailor Moon. They were all in shock by how their own friend was the hero they looked up to for the past year or so, but they listened as she went into detail of the morning's awful events while her sobs began more violent towards the end.

When everything was said, she leaned on Molly's shoulder and cried, "How could they do this to me?! To the one who was always there for them!"

Andrew wrapped his arms around the blonde as Molly let Serena cry on her shoulder. Melvin and Elizabeth were confused on what to do, so they each placed a hand on her knees to let her know they were there for her. After a few minutes of body-racking sobs, Serena was able to finally calm herself down enough to stop shaking and looked at her dear, _loyal_ friends.

Molly pushed back some of Serena's hair as the blonde stood up straight. When the tears stopped flowing, she began telling them about how she will be moving to Los Angeles at the end of the week. All four of them were saddened by the fact that their sweet friend was going to leave them, but they all gave supporting smiles as Luna came back and laid down in Serena's lap, not wanting to say anything for the simple reason that the attention should be on the depressed Serena instead of a talking cat.

After Serena finished telling the news of her moving, Molly tightly hugged her and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Serena! Even though we don't have powers like they do, we will make them regret ever hurting our friend!"

"Yeah! What Molly said! Darien and those girls will never come back to the Game Center Crown as long as Elizabeth and I still work there!" Andrew said in complete anger, which was more directed at Darien. How could his old friend be so cruel to Serena, the girl who gave her heart to him? The Scouts especially deserved his hatred, being the ones who assaulted the blonde.

"That's right! Molly and Melvin can deal with the girls at your school while I deal with Raye!" Elizabeth said with cold, sharp anger.

"Don't worry, Serena!" Melvin adjusted his thick-lensed glasses. "I'll devise a successful plan to make those girls pay!" he said, more than willing to help his former crush and best friend.

The Moon Princess smiled gratefully. She picked up Luna, then grabbed Artemis off the floor and stood up. "You guys can go home now. I need to pack."

Molly looked at her friend concerned eyes. "But Serena, let us—"

"No. I just need time to think."

Her four friends nodded as they went out the door. Serena began walking up the stairs as she heard them say _Good-bye_ and _Thank you_ to her parents as they left her house. She continued up the stairs until she reached her bedroom and sat the Moon cats down, falling down on her bed without a second thought and drifted off into an unhappy sleep.

* * *

 _"It's a pleasure to see you, Princess Serenity!" Serena saw nine girls, girls she didn't recognize, smiling happily at her past self._

 _Princess Serenity smiled. "Friends! Thank you for coming!"_

 _"Did you forget about me, love?" A silky voice asked the Princess. A handsome young man wrapped his arms around Serenity and pulled her into a loving embrace._

 _"Everyone, we are about to start!" Queen Serenity reminded._

 _The Moon Princess could barely contain her excitement. "Ohhh! I can't wait!"_

Serena woke up in a cold sweat, her clothes messed up from her sleep. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down as she pushed her bangs back to get a grip on herself. She saw she was still in her sailor uniform. _'What was I thinking, sleeping in my school clothes?'_ She saw Artemis and Luna sleeping at the foot of her bed, so she carefully slipped out of bed and tried to walk quietly to her closet to get PJs, but she ended up tripping on something.

"AAH!"

The blonde landed with a hard _THUD!_ and a small mewing sound came from under her foot. Serena lifted her foot and looked back to see she had tripped on Diana. The little grey kitten came to the 20th Century with Rini but after what happened at the Temple, Diana became disgusted with her princess and chose to live with her parents at Serena's house. The Moon Princess giggled at the sight of the grey Moon kitten as she pulled her sore body to its feet and turned on the light, waking Luna and Artemis up.

The blonde teenager went to her closet as Artemis looked at Serena with sleepy eyes. "Serena, why are you so up so late? It's midnight."

Serena blinked a few times before she grabbed a pale pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. She changed out of her uniform, slipped on her PJs, and fell back down on her bed. Her unusual silence worried Luna and Artemis to death.

"Serena, you have to say something," Luna begged her owner.

Finally, the dumpling-headed blonde slowly lifted up her head. "What's the point, Luna? For nearly two years, I've been saving the world on an everyday basis and now I'm back to being the useless ditz I was before you met me."

Luna frowned as Diana jumped on her bed and let Artemis pet her head.

Serena buried her face into her soft pillow, wishing more than anything to just die right now. Here she was, only a few months away from her 16th birthday, and she was as depressed as anyone could ever be.

As she kept the tears from flowing once again, Luna pressed her paw on the blonde's back. "Serena, what if we told you that you were more than just a Sailor Scout?"

Serena jerked her head up and looked at Luna with a curious look in her eyes. "What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna sighed as she watched her future daughter curl herself into a ball near her future father. The black Moon cat smiled and looked back at Serena. "There is something that Artemis and I haven't told you."

Serena's eyes grew wide and the tears quickly stopped flowing.

Luna looked to Artemis for help and the white moon cat took a deep breath. "Serena, even though you _are_ the Moon Princess, you are _not_ Sailor Moon."

At the moment, the blonde felt her heart breaking. "W-What...? I... I'm not... You mean... I've been living a lie this whole time?" Tears came down faster now, but Luna brushed her fur against Serena's arm.

"No, no, no! You are not Sailor Moon because you are something more powerful than that." Luna looked at her princess with proud eyes. "You are a Neo Soldier."

"A what?" Serena asked in confusion.

Artemis took over and looked at Serena with stern eyes. "The Neo Soldiers were the Princesses of their respective planets, including one from the Sun Kingdom, back in the past."

"Also, Darien was not the Prince of Earth," Luna added. "The _true_ Prince of Earth was part of the powerful system in the past, but his parents didn't want him to be close to you."

"Wait a minute," Artemis and Luna stopped dead as Serena looked at them with confusion clouding her blue eyes, "I thought the girls I have been hanging around _were_ the princesses of each planet! And there is a Sun Kingdom? And if Darien isn't the true prince of the Earth, then why am I married to him in the future? And what about my memories from my past life?"

Luna sighed again at the fact that this was the first time Serena would ever ask a thousand questions. Artemis laughed at his future wife's annoyed face as Diana smiled cutely and looked at Serena with those beautiful red eyes. Serena just looked confused as Luna sat up straight and continued her explanation.

"Well, the memories you have of the Silver Millennium are only _partly_ true; you were, and still are the Moon Princess, you had girls from different kingdoms in the Solar System protecting you, and you _did_ love the Prince of Earth But the people you have come to know as your Scouts and lover are not who you think they are."

"That's right," Artemis chimed in. "The Neo Soldiers, the _true_ princesses of the solar system, were your guardians and close friends. The girls who you've been hanging around were, in fact, of high statuses, but they were born into noble families under each royal family. The Sailor Scouts were the protectors of their respective princesses and were given Sailor Crystals created by the planetary crystals the princesses held. You were the only one who wasn't active because you still training to use the Silver Crystal."

"You see, after you and the other royals died, your mother altered your memories so you would believe the Scouts were your allies and protectors. But it looks like that girl from the noble Moon family, Akuma, has found you guys and decided she wanted her leadership back. She was always a bad seed," Luna grumbled, shaking her head disappointedly.

Serena nodded and let all of this sink in: She was still the Moon Princess, no matter what the Scouts said or did to her, and she was actually part of a more powerful group that sounded like they could blow the Scouts away with only a flick of their wrists. _'When I find my real team, I am getting SERIOUS payback.'_

But two questions were still stuck in her mind. "What about this Sun Kingdom? And my future with Darien?"

"The Sun Kingdom was the third most powerful kingdom, with the Earth Kingdom being the second-most powerful, and the Moon Kingdom being the center of peace and power. They were a bunch of strong, well-trained fighters and the Sun Princess was actually your best friend and your personal bodyguard."

"And your future with Darien _could_ have happened." Artemis said. "But since you two broke up and he found his love with Akuma again, the peaceful future of Crystal Tokyo may not come to be if you don't find the real Earth Prince and fall in love with him." He stated, while comforting Diana, who was quivering at the thought of the future being destroyed.

Serena nodded in understanding. And for the first time that day, she gave a huge smile.

* * *

A/N: Review, please! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter three! :D


	3. Goodbye Old Life and Hello New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

By the end of the week, the members of the Tsukino family were preparing to leave their soon-to-be former house at 8:00 in the morning. Ken explained that his company got him a house, a brand new one that had been recently built, with a beach view. Ilene also got Sammy and Serena into a new school, a K-12 school known as Brentwood.

The family was still packing their final items; They had to leave by noon, but they had four hours to kill. Serena was in her room, packing her final outfits and trying to pick out one to wear to the airport; she was torn between a thigh-length white sundress with a wide-brim sunhat and light blue flats or a short-sleeved pink blouse with a pair of distressed jeans, sunglasses, and low-top black Converse.

"Which one, Luna? The dress or blouse with jeans?" Serena asked the black moon cat.

Luna stared at the two outfits for a brief second before she jumped off the bed and went into her closet. Serena watched with curiosity, as Luna began rooting through her clothes. Diana helped her mother as the two moon cats pulled out a completely new outfit; a flowing, light blue tank top that had layers of ruffles down the front with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black star-shaped stud earrings, and a thin gold necklace that had a heart-shaped pendant. Diana grabbed three golden bangles and a black watch. The kitten also grabbed a black belt that had a suspender hanging off the left side.

"Keep the Converse, but wear this." Luna instructed the blonde teenager.

She smiled and put on her outfit, which felt very natural for her. She hated all of those uniforms and fruffy outfits she was forced to wear because _'Raye and Mina are the sexy ones', 'Lita has the big breasts',_ and _'Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru are the elegant ones'_.

Serena looked at every angle of herself in the mirror, seeing how she looked in this outfit. As she did, Luna tapped her ankle to get the blonde's attention.

"Serena, before we go, we must discuss your position as Neo Moon and leader of the Neo Soldiers."

"Of course." Serena sat down on the floor.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Now, since you are the most powerful being in the Solar System, you must understand a few things."

"The first thing," Luna said, taking over the conversation, "is that you no longer need a brooch to transform. You can use the Silver Crystal now to transform and heal. When you finally transform into your true form as a Neo Soldier, you will gain new attacks. Attacks that will be stronger than the others you used in your previous sailor forms."

"Also, since we are moving to America, there is a likely chance the other Princesses are there. Your mother was smart enough to make sure the princesses were reborn in a place where culture and diversity is high, which is most likely Los Angeles. Just keep an eye open," Artemis said.

Serena stood there for a moment. "That's it? I thought you were going to say something more important."

Artemis and Luna dropped dead at the comment. "You mean that wasn't important enough?" Artemis asked with a trembling eyebrow.

The Moon Princess giggled, but soon gained a curious expression. "Also, why didn't you guys tell me that the scouts and Darien weren't my real guardians and lover from the beginning?"

The Moon Cats looked at her sadly. "Well, you see... At the time, the mission was to find the Moon Princess, the soldiers who were protected by the planets, and the Silver Crystal," Luna started. "When I stumbled upon you, I could sense the power of the Moon and immediately knew you were the Princess, but I didn't tell you for your own protection. After that, I began to sense the powers of the planets coming from Amy and the others. I initially thought they were the Neo Soldiers, but when they all turned out to be the Sailor Scouts, I realized that the other princesses weren't reborn in our area. Due to the urgency of the situation, I settled for the Scouts and put off looking for the Neo Soldiers."

"Before you met me, I was also looking for the Neo Soldiers," Artemis stated. "I started to look for the Princess of Venus first, since she and I were good friends in the past. When I felt the power of Venus coming from Mina, I thought she was Neo Venus, but when she awakened to her powers and became Sailor Venus, I knew I was mistaken. But just like Luna did with the others, I settled for Mina continued the search for the Princess, the Silver Crystal, and the Neo Soldiers. But when I met up with Luna, and she told me about the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, we gave up the search for the _true_ royals and focused on beating the Dark Kingdom."

"And when Tuxedo Mask started showing up, we weren't sure about him," Luna admitted. "Even though he wasn't the Earth _Prince_ , he was still an Earth noble and had _some_ mystical powers which led us to believe that he was the true heir of Earth."

"How did you figure out that he wasn't?" Serena asked.

"Well, the Earth Prince would have strong magical powers and the only power Tuxedo Mask had was... the ability to throw roses." Artemis resisted the urge to laugh at the masked man's uselessness.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you all of this before, Serena," Luna apologized. "After we realized the Neo Soldiers were in another country, we became distressed and worried that the Scouts wouldn't be enough to protect you, but they proved to be powerful soldiers and faithful companions... until they started mistreating you and eventually betrayed you."

Serena gave a small smile. "It's ok, guys," She assured. "But there's one thing I don't understand. Since Darien and I aren't together anymore, how is Rini still alive?" she asked, desiring an answer as to why the pink-haired brat still existed.

The Moon cats glanced at each other. "We're... not sure," Artemis answered.

"We were shocked when we noticed Rini was still alive even after Darien broke up with you, but we theorize that it doesn't matter who her parents are, as long as they hold the power of the Moon and Earth," Luna stated. "We can't think of any other reason why she still exists."

 _Knock! Knock!_

Just then, her mother, Ilene entered. "Serena, your father, brother and I are ready to leave! Do you need any help carrying your boxes?"

Serena smiled. "Yeah! Thanks mom!" She got out the pet carrier from under her bed and let the three cats walk in it before shutting it. She and her mother each carried boxes down the stairs as they left the bedroom, and the house for the final time.

* * *

The Tsukino family got to the airport at ten o'clock. Ken promised lunch at eleven at a nearby fast food place, so the family sat there while Ilene read a romance novel, Ken filled out the final part of his contract, Sammy read a comic book, and Serena got Diana out of the carrier and petted the small kitten with joy.

After a moment, her stomach growled and Serena pouted at her father. "Dad, can I go and get something to snack on? I forgot to eat breakfast because I was trying to figure out what to wear..."

"Sure, honey." Ken took out his wallet and gave some money to his daughter. "Get something for your brother though."

"I just want a drink!" Sammy said as he continued to read his comic book. "But make sure it's a _good_ drink!"

"Yeah, yeah." Serena put Diana back in her cage and headed to the snack bar. She was imagining the different snacks there; chocolate, chips, all kinds of different sweets, and hopefully ice cream! Even though she was trying to lay off the sweets, she still loved them with all her heart and was craving some right now!

As she headed over to the snack bar, a girl had reached the snack at the same time she did.

The girl was as tall as Serena with a lean built and had slight curves on her. She had short red hair that faded into gold and was styled into two high braided pigtails. Her eyes were a blazing orange-yellow and her skin was sun-kissed. She had some freckles on her cheeks and a happy smile. She wore a pair of ripped-up, dark blue jeans with a yellow tank top. She wore black, high-top Converse with small, yellow sun-shaped hair clips, and a black choker around her neck.

The girl held out her hand with a bright smile on her face. "Hi there! My name is Ellie Woodland! And your name is...?"

Serena took the girl's hand and shook it without uncertainty. "My name is Serena Tsukino!"

"And what plane are you catching?" Ellie asked.

"Flight 23B to Los Angeles," Serena answered right away.

Ellie's eyes lit up as her mouth dropped open. "Awesome! I actually live in Los Angeles and was visiting my aunt from my mom's side! My mom is Japanese, so I have to come here sometimes! What school are you going to?"

"Brentwood High School."

Ellie's eyes grew wider as her mouth practically fell off her face. She smiled and hugged the blonde, even though they had just met minutes ago. "Oh my gosh! That's _my_ high school! We can be best friends now!"

Serena was still confused about what was going on, but managed a small smile. She was about to respond when she remembered her task. "I have to go get snacks for my family!"

"Alright! See you on the flight!" Ellie waved goodbye, as she walked off to the gate where her flight (and Serena's) would leave.

Serena waved in return then proceeded to buy a cornucopia of snacks for herself and her brother.

 **~0~**

After lunch, the Tsukinos got on the plane and Serena ended up getting a seat next to Ellie and talked with her the whole time; the two girls talked about their hometowns, what they liked and disliked, and their families. Serena found out that Ellie was the oldest child with five younger siblings—two sisters and three brothers. She loved volleyball, cute baby animals, and pranks. She also found out that Ellie was a natural early bird who loved eating (which the girls bonded over). Serena, of course, left out the details of her former role as Sailor Moon.

Hours later, the plane landed in Los Angeles and the Tsukino family had gotten the keys to their new car. "So can I see your new place, Serena?"

"I guess so! It's so nice that I made a friend before even reaching Los Angeles!" Serena said happily.

 **~0~**

The family and Ellie arrived to the most beautiful beach-side house on the block: It was a large house, painted a pearly-white color, with many windows, a chimney on the right side, a balcony on the front and neatly cut grass with beautiful flowers on the lawn. The roof was a burnt brick color and there was an iron fence surrounding the home. When Serena tilted her head, she could see a swimming pool in the backyard.

Ilene, Ken, and Sammy got out and excitedly ran to the house while Serena and Ellie stayed back and kept talking. Soon, they got out of the car and leaned against it; laughing, talking, joking until Ilene captured their attention.

"Serena, don't you want to look at the new house?" the blue-haired housewife asked.

Serena looked at Ellie and smiled. "Ellie is going to show me around the neighborhood! I'll be back before dinner!" Serena grabbed Luna, while Artemis and Diana ran to the house with the rest of the Tsukino family.

While the two girls were walking down the street, Ellie told Serena that the beach near her new house was great for families and groups of friends, but hardly anyone went there; It was practically a private beach. The redhead also explained that Brentwood was a great school and the volleyball team, which she was captain of, had won regionals three years in a row. Later, she showed Serena where the best sweet shops, clothing stores, and restaurants were.

The blonde teenager smiled. She was glad that she had someone looking out for her, even if they just met only a few hours ago. They were happily walking down the street when Luna started acting strangely.

" _Hissssssss!_ "

The girls looked down to see Luna hissing at something behind them. They turned around to see a gruesome monster looking straight at them; The monster bared a small resemblance to that of a human, at least in respects to its general shape, which demonstrated a rather simplisic yet muscular physique. Instead of a head, only a plain waning crescent moon existed, levitating eerily above the reminder of its body and featured a small circular object at its center. At the top of the waning moon, there was a small flame that had a flickering distinctive diamond pattern in it. It wore an ankle-length black cloak with fur trimming the bottom.

Serena stood there in shock, but before she could say anything she was pushed to the side by Ellie. She fell to the ground, both her and Luna looking at Ellie as the redhead faced the monster with a fierce look in her eyes.

The Moon Princess was confused by her new friend's valor. "Ellie, what...?"

Ellie smirked at the monster as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. A yellow glow appeared around them, and soon an amber crystal in a Patience II cut materialized. "Sun Crystal Power," a sunburst symbol appeared on Ellie's forehead, as she raised her crystal, "Illuminate!"

* * *

A/N: Now _that's_ done! Feel free to leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter four! :D


	4. Neo Sun and Neo Moon

Whoo! Chapter four! I wanted to post this on Serena's birthday, but time didn't agree with me. *Mutters under breath* Pluto must have some problems with me... Anyway, Happy (belated) Birthday, meatball head! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Sun Amber shined an extremely bright yellow color, temporarily blinding Serena and Luna. When the light died down, they saw Ellie with a totally different appearance: She wore a sailor uniform consisting of a white leotard with a red chest bow and her Sun Amber affixed to it. Her sailor collar was pale yellow with two orange stripes and a pale yellow thigh-length cape starting underneath it. She wore dangling orange sunburst earrings, a white choker with a sunburst symbol, and the royal sunburst symbol was present on her forehead. Her sleeves had layers that resembled pale orange transparent flower petals and she wore orange elbow-length handless gloves with red ribbon accents at the wrists. Her skirt had two layers: the first layer was white and second was orange. The waist of the skirt featured two belts—the first belt was red and the second was orange. Affixed to the belts was a sunburst-shaped brooch. She had a fluttery red back bow, and her footwear consisted of orange, knee-high heeled boots with red laces.

"Protected by the Sun, the Star of Energy! Princess of Joy, Sailor Neo Sun!" Sailor Neo Sun declared. "You'll be scorched in the name of the Sun!"

Serena stared wide-eyed at Sailor Neo Sun. _'Ellie—No, Sailor Neo Sun! She's one of the girls I'm looking for!'_

The monster gave a low growl from a mouth that wasn't there as it charged the Sun Princess. However, Neo Sun avoided the monster's attack by jumping into the air and grabbing onto its moon-shaped head, while giving a good hard kick to the orb floating in the middle of the head as it fell back down to the ground. The Sun Soldier landed gracefully on her feet as she gave a roundhouse kick to the monster's stomach when it got back up, forcing it on its knees.

The monster gave a low growl, determined to win the battle.

"What, you want some more? You need to know when to give up!" Neo Sun raised her right hand above her head. A bright light appeared in the palm of her hand and soon transformed into Neo Sun's weapon: It was a golden yellow staff that had a large golden yellow circular ring on top. The ring had deep orange petal-like spikes all around it, making it resemble a sun. Affixed to the gold ring, was an orange jewel.

The monster got back on its feet and rushed towards the Sun soldier. Neo Sun held her scepter firmly preparing for an attack, but to her surprise, the monster sped past her and went to attack Serena, who was holding Luna in her arms.

"Serena! Look out!" Neo Sun called out.

The monster raised its fist to strike Serena, but the blonde jumped out of way, successfully avoiding the punch that ended up breaking a part of the sidewalk. Serena, however, fell flat on her butt and the monster was coming closer.

 _'Uh-oh!'_ Serena panicked, holding Luna tighter. Right when the monster was about to strike her, Neo Sun stepped in front of her and blocked the monster's attack with her Sun Scepter.

The Sun soldier glared at the creature. "Stay back! I won't let you hurt my friend!" _'Even though, after this, she may be too freaked out to want to hang out with me ever again,'_ she thought sadly, but forced the monster away from her. When it tried to attack her, she gave it a good smack with her scepter, effectively knocking it back a few feet. She then raised her scepter and closed her eyes.

"Sun Heavenly Blast!" The orange jewel in the gold ring of the scepter glowed and soon a blast of sunlight erupted from it and struck the monster, severely burning it. Believing she had won, Neo Sun went to check on Serena and Luna.

"Are you alright?" the Sun Princess asked concerned.

Serena was still shocked from what she just saw. "Ellie, no, Neo Sun, I—" The blonde looked over the Sun soldier's shoulder and saw the monster coming at them. "Look out behind you!"

Neo Sun quickly whipped her head around, but was too late as the monster smacked her away, sending her flying onto the road. When it directed its attention to Serena, Luna leapt out of her arms and started clawing at it.

"Serena, transform! Hurry!" Luna instructed, while leaving scratch marks at the creature's torso.

"Right!" Serena closed her eyes and held out her hands. A silver glow appeared around them, and soon the Silver Crystal, in a Patience II Cut style, appeared. "Moon Crystal Power," a golden crescent moon shined on Serena's forehead, as she raised the Silver Crystal, "Sanctify!"

The Silver Crystal shined an extremely bright silver color, temporarily blinding Luna and Sailor Neo Sun, who stared at her friend's transformation with wide eyes.

When the light died down, Serena now stood in her new Sailor uniform: Her uniform consisted of a white leotard with a yellow chest bow and the Silver Crystal affixed to it. Her sailor collar was silver with three white stripes and a silver thigh-length cape starting underneath it. She wore dangling gold star earrings with silver crescent moons attached, a silver choker with a white crescent moon motif, and the royal crescent symbol was present on her forehead. There were pearly, feather clips in her hair and she wore white, silver-trimmed dumpling covers. She wore white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of silver trim and white bicep-length hand-less gloves with silver ribbon accents at the wrists. Her skirt had three layers: The first layer was white, the second was silver, and the third was yellow. The waist of the skirt featured two belts—the first belt was white and the second was silver. Affixed to the belts, was a golden crescent moon symbol brooch. She had a fluttery white back bow, and she wore silver knee-high heeled boots with white bordering and golden crescent moons at the bases.

"Protected by the Moon, with its light of love! Princess of Justice, Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Neo Moon declared. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Luna stared at the Neo Moon with proud eyes while Neo Sun stared with complete shock.

Upon seeing the new Neo Soldier, the monster grew enraged and charged Neo Moon. It attempted a couple of jabs at superhuman speed, but the Moon soldier dodged all of them. _'It's so fast!'_ Neo Moon thought, as she avoided another barrage of attacks. Unfortunately, the monster managed to get a hit in, punching her in the chest and knocking her down.

"Sailor Neo Moon!" Luna and Neo Sun cried out in concern.

Neo Moon shook her head and got back on her feet. She placed her hand over the Silver Crystal. _'I need a weapon! Please give me a weapon to fight!'_ The crystal heeded its master's wish and started emitting a bright silver light. The light managed to repel the monster and blind it temporarily. A white orb floated out of the Silver Crystal and soon grew into a larger shape. The white glow faded and revealed Sailor Neo Moon's new weapon: A white rod—roughly the same length as her old Spiral Heart Moon Rod—with a small cream-colored orb-shaped pommel. At the top was a white orb with a slightly larger orb on top of it. Crowning the weapon was a golden crescent moon with an eight-pointed star in its curve.

Sailor Neo Moon marveled at her new Moon Scepter; it reminded her a little bit of the Moon Stick she used back when she fought the Dark Kingdom. She quickly grabbed it and called out a new attack. "Sparkling Moon Sensation!" The eight-pointed star glowed and a wave of pure moonlight erupted from it, blasting the creature.

The monster screamed in agony as it recoiled in pain on the ground, unable to move or attack.

Neo Moon turned to Neo Sun, who was still staring with wide eyes. "Neo Sun, help me finish it!"

The Sun Princess blinked several times, shook her head and stood up with her Sun Scepter in hand. "Right!" She ran over to Neo Moon's side, and watched as the creature struggled to get up. The Neo Soldiers looked at each other and nodded before attacking.

"Sun Heavenly Blast!"

"Sparkling Moon Sensation!"

The combination of powerful attacks destroyed the monster as it disintegrated into black ash which was blown away by the afternoon breeze. The Neo Soldiers of the Sun and the Moon released their transformations and now stood in their civilian forms.

"Um..." Serena scratched the back of her head. Luna crept over to her and hopped onto her shoulder. She had no idea what to say—she and Ellie just stood there awkwardly.

Ellie took a deep breath. "Serena, I—"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The Sun Princess was interrupted by the sound of Serena's cellphone. Nervous beads of sweat rolled down both their heads as Serena took out her cell phone.

"Hehe... Sorry..." the Moon Princess apologized as she answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Serena! Where are you?!"_ It was her father. _"Dinner started an hour ago! Why are you not here for this?! You better not have snuck off with some boy!"_

Serena's eyebrow trembled at her father's over-protectiveness. "Dad, I—"

 _"Hey Serena!"_ Sammy's voice was heard, indicating that he took the phone from Ken. _"You better get here soon before I take the slice of lemon pie that was reserved for you!"_ he teased.

"What?! You keep your paws off my lemon pie!" Serena yelled, making Luna and Ellie sweat-drop. "Come on Luna, we're going home!" She turned on her heel and dashed away with Luna struggling to stay on her shoulder.

"But Serena...!" Ellie called out.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" the blonde cried while running back to her home.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Elsewhere, there was a girl that was irritated by the day's events.

"So, she managed to eliminate the creature I sent," she said, with an edge in her voice. "I thought that without her transformation brooch she would be an easy target, but it seems that I was mistaken." She had been observing the Sailor Scouts for quite some time and when they betrayed their leader, she saw it as an opportunity to kill the Moon Princess.

"And it appears that she had some help." The girl crossed her arms. "It was a grave error not to foresee this. It won't be long until she finds the rest of them."

She took out individual photos of the Inner and Outer Scouts. _'I've never seen better pawns..'_

A villainous smile formed on her face as she looked ahead of her and saw the Cherry Hill Temple in the distance.

"Little Miss Moon Princess is proving to be more of a nuisance than I thought. I'm afraid I'll have to speed up my plans." The girl held up a picture of Akuma. Using a black sharpie, she crossed out the image of the Scout of the Moon.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Ellie's House_

"Mikayla! Erica! Give that back!"

Ellie was running after her younger sisters, Mikayla and Erica. They had taken Ellie's volleyball and were running around the house with it. "You're gonna have to catch us first!" they cried. Luckily, Ellie caught up with them and snatched her volleyball from them.

"Girls, what have I told you about taking my stuff?" Ellie chided.

Both girls shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Mikayla was a 10-year old girl with red hair that went past her shoulders and sun-kissed skin like Ellie, and she had fiery red eyes. Erica was a 9-year old girl with short blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin tone was lighter than her sisters and she had blazing orange eyes like Ellie.

"We just wanted to play with it, _Eleanor,_ " Mikayla teased.

Ellie cringed; it irritated her when people called her by her full name. "That doesn't mean you can take it without permission!"

"Well, don't just leave fun stuff around! You know we'll try to snatch them!" Erica countered.

"Hey Ellie!"

"Hey Ellie!"

"Hey Ellie!"

The Sun soldier turned to see her three younger brothers: Jackson, Michael, and Tyler. They were mischievous 7-year old triplets that loved to harass their older sisters. They had all short orange hair and red eyes which made it difficult to tell each of them apart at times, so their parents dyed a single streak of their hair a different color than their natural hair color. Jackson's streak was red, Michael's streak was yellow, and Tyler's streak was white.

"What do you troublemakers want?" Ellie asked.

"We want to go get ice cream!" Jackson said.

"But we don't have anyone to take us," Michael stated sadly.

"Will _you_ take us?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry munchkins, but I have a friend coming over soon and I _really_ have to be here for that," Ellie informed. She really wanted to talk to Serena about what happened yesterday. "Mikayla can take you."

"I can?" The little redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you can!" Ellie smiled. "You're the second oldest, I'm sure you can take everyone for ice cream!"

Mikayla beamed. "Ok! But... I don't have any money."

Ellie sighed and reached into her pocket. She took out $45. "This is literally all the money I own. Go nuts." As much as it hurt to give her younger siblings all the allowance she'd saved up, Ellie needed to have them out of the house. Her family didn't know about her life as Sailor Neo Sun and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Thanks Ellie!" all five of her siblings chorused. They headed out the door, chattering away about all the flavors of ice cream they'll eat.

Ellie's eyebrow trembled. _'They better use that money to buy some ice cream for_ me _too_ _.'_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The Neo Soldier of the Sun jumped a little when she heard knocking on her front door. With a deep breath, she opened the door and immediately saw Serena standing in the doorway with Luna and Artemis on her shoulders.

"Uh, hi," the Neo Soldier of the Moon greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," Ellie greeted, equally awkward. "Come in." She gestured for the blonde to come inside. Soon, the girls were sitting on a couch in the living room. The Moon Cats remained on their princess' shoulders. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, since both girls didn't know what to say.

Luna was the one to break the silence. "So Ellie, about what happened yesterday."

The Sun Princess jumped. "Y-You can talk?!"

"That's right, we can," Artemis answered. "But we want to talk about you and how you became a Neo Soldier."

Ellie calmed down once she accepted the talking felines. "I was 10-years old. I'd been having weird dreams and visions about an ancient kingdom that was hidden in the Sun for weeks. One day, when I was in London for a family vacation, I was taking a stroll through a park and I just stared up at the Sun for what seemed like half an hour until I felt a strange sensation. I collapsed on the ground and the next thing I knew, my Sailor Crystal, the Sun Amber came out of my body and hovered right in front of me. As soon as I touched it, I became Sailor Neo Sun for the first time. I was also flooded with memories of my past life when I was the Sun Princess and when I remembered the Moon Princess and the other Neo Soldiers, I made it my personal mission to find them. And it seems I succeeded in finding one of them." She smiled at Serena.

The blonde smiled in return. "So, I guess I should tell you about _me_ now." Serena told Ellie about how she became a Sailor Scout at the age of 14, found the other Scouts, fought against the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, and the Dead Moon Circus. She also mentioned the abuse she endured at the hands of her former friends and the Moon Cats revelation about her true purpose as a Neo Soldier.

The Sun Soldier's mouth hung open when Serena was finished. "Whoooaa..." She put a hand to her forehead. "You've _definitely_ seen more action than _I_ have... And those Scouts," she muttered angrily. "I can't believe they did that to you! Especially your ex-boyfriend and future daughter! I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Serena gave a sad smile. "It's alright. They're not a part of my life anymore," she assured. "I just wish I had more memories of my past life like you do."

A wide smile appeared on Ellie's face. "Maybe I can help with that."

"How?" the Moon Soldier asked.

Ellie's smile grew wider. She closed her eyes and the Sun symbol shined on her forehead. She held out her hands and the Sun Opal materialized. "I can use my Sailor Crystal to show you when we first met during the Silver Millennium. Wanna try?"

Serena looked to the Moon Cats who gave approving nods. "Yeah!"

"Great!" Ellie closed her eyes again while the Sun Amber shined brighter and brighter, engulfing the room in a yellow-orange light. Serena shut her eyes as her crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

 **~0~**

 _Princess Serenity was walking in the long hallway of the Moon Castle heading towards the ballroom when someone called out to her._

 _"Princess Serenity!"_

 _The Moon Princess whipped her head around to see a girl her age approaching her. She had sun-kissed skin, blazing orange-yellow eyes, and shoulder-length red hair that faded to gold, with the symbol of the Sun burning on her brow. She wore a yellow, floor-length dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves. The dress showed cleavage; not a lot, just enough to keep you interested. There was a bright orange sash around her waist with a yellow Sun symbol on it and an orange billowy back bow. The dress also featured a slit on her left side that reached her mid-thigh. Her footwear consisted of yellow open-toed heels._

 _Along with her, was a young man with somewhat messy golden blond hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a yellow suit of armor with an orange Sun symbol emblem across of the breast plate. He also carried a silver sword with an orange hilt that was safely kept in an orange scabbard. He was taller than the girl he was accompanying, with her only reaching his bicep._

 _"Oh! Hello there!" Serenity greeted._

 _"It's so great to meet you, Princess Serenity! Allow me to introduce myself." She curtsied. "I am Princess Celestial of the Sun and Sailor Neo Sun, one of your guardians." She then gestured to the young man beside her. "And this is my most loyal knight, Hyperion." Celestial smiled, as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink._

 _The Sun Knight winked at Celestial before directing his attention to the Lunarian Princess. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Hyperion bowed._

 _"Pleasure to meet you, too!" Serenity's face brightened with joy. She turned to the Solarian Princess. "My mother told me about you! It's nice to meet you too, Princess Celestial!"_

 _Celestial took Serenity's hands in hers. "I hope we will become great friends! I can't wait to tell you all about the Sun Kingdom!"_

 _"And once you're done telling me, I can show you around the Moon Kingdom!" Serenity beamed._

 _"Serenity, Celestial."_

 _The Princesses of the Sun and Moon turned to see Queen Serenity._ _"Serenity, it's nice to see that you've already met the Sun Princess." The Moon Queen smiled. "The others will be here shortly. Let's wait for them at the main entrance."_

 _The princesses nodded in agreement as they and the Sun Knight followed the Lunarian Queen. "Oh, Princess Celestial," Queen Serenity faced the Sun Princess, "Where is your Guardian Scout, Sailor Sun?"_

 _"I believe she is waiting at the main entrance with Sailor Moon," Celestial answered._

 _Princess Serenity frowned at the mention of her Guardian Scout. She had hoped to have formed a friendship with Sailor Moon, but the Moon Scout seemed adamant on keeping her distance and rejecting the Moon Princess' attempts at friendship, even throwing a few icy glares her way. Also, she didn't want to confront her Scout about this, but Serenity suspected Sailor Moon of sneaking down to Earth and fraternizing with the Terrans. Although, Serenity herself couldn't judge her for that. Nevertheless, the Moon Princess continued walking with her mother, Celestial, and Hyperion with a smile on her face._

 **~0~**

Once the light down, Serena could open her eyes. "We were pretty good friends, even way back then."

"Yeah," Ellie agreed. "So, I was wondering, would you like to work together?"

The Moon Princess smiled brightly. "Yes! I would _love_ that! That way, we would be able to find the other Neo Soldiers much quicker and battle this new threat together!"

"Alright!" The Sun Princess gave Serena a high five.

"We just need to get you a communicator!" Serena suggested.

"Sounds great!" Ellie smiled. However, she soon folded arms. "But about that lemon pie you ditched me for yesterday." A devilish smirk formed on her lips.

Serena sweat-dropped. "Yeah? What about it?"

Ellie's eyes shone like the sun as her mouth started watering. "Do you have anymore of it left?!"

Luna and Artemis dropped dead while Serena had a guilty look on her face. "Hehe... Sorry... I finished the last of it."

"What?! You mean, you ditch me for a lemon pie and you don't even have the decency to save me any?!" Ellie angrily put her hands on her hips.

"But it was so good! I couldn't bare to leave any!" Serena tried to defend herself.

The Neo Soldiers of the Sun and the Moon started bickering over lemon pies and other treats while the Moon Cats stared at them with trembling eyebrows.

"Now we know Ellie is strict about desserts just like Serena." Luna sighed.

"Let's make it a habit to hide their treats when they're not around," Artemis suggested. Luna nodded in agreement while the girls kept squabbling.

* * *

~ _MEANWHILE IN TOKYO~_

Akuma sauntered over to the Cherry Hill Temple with Darien right beside her. The Moon Scout was so happy to have Darien, her lover from her past life, along with her rightful position as Sailor Moon. She had gotten rid of Serena's Crisis Moon Compact and replaced it with her Moonstone, the Sailor Crystal of the true Scout of the Moon. She had no feelings of pity or remorse for what happened to Serena last week at the temple. If anything, she deserved what happened; she was already the Moon Princess with the most powerful Sailor Crystal. Did she really have to be leader of the Scouts with the most handsome Earth noble on her arm? And from what she's heard from the other Scouts, Serena wasn't worthy of that. Akuma was also aware that she had left Japan, but had no idea where. Not that she cared. As long as Serena was out of the way, there was no one to interfere with her plans.

Darien opened the sliding door for his girlfriend and entered after her. They soon sat down together with the other Scouts and Rini staring at them.

"Well, this is refreshing. A leader who is _actually_ on time." Raye smirked, already liking Akuma more than Serena despite only knowing her for a week.

"So, why did you call this meeting, Akuma?" Amy asked with a bit of a tone, not accepting the new Moon Scout. She missed Serena greatly and wished she could've said goodbye to her before she moved. Though she had no idea what she could've said to her; the Scout of Mercury felt incredibly guilty for what happened to the blonde a week ago. Even though Amy didn't lay a finger on her, she didn't move to help her or speak in her defense when the others were bashing her. Speaking of the others, they probably would've assaulted her too for trying to help Serena.

Akuma raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl. She knew that Amy was the basically the only one who liked Serena, as evident by her inactivity during her assault. The Mercurian Scout barely spoke to her new leader and avoided her gaze as much as possible. Though this didn't bother the Moon Scout. Since joining the Scouts, she could quickly tell that Amy was the weakest one and disregarded her as a threat. "I called this meeting to address a few... _problems_ with the Scouts"

"Problems? What problems?" Amara asked, with her arms crossed.

"Well..." Akuma took a deep breath. "I'll be blunt: You guys need to improve yourselves."

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Akuma deadpanned. "You all spend more time on your silly little hobbies than perfecting yourselves as Sailor Soldiers. And surely, we can find a better meeting place than some temple."

"Ok, even though you're better than Serena, that doesn't mean you can come in here and criticize us like you know us! And don't insult my temple!" Raye snapped, her newfound appreciation of Akuma dissolving.

"Raye's right. We've fought very serious enemies and have gone through serious hell, while you're a recently awakened Scout who hasn't participated in a single battle!" Hotaru spat out, glaring at the Moon Scout.

Akuma rolled her blue eyes. "You guys, calm down. This is just constructive criticism." She ran a hand through her wavy honey blonde hair.

Suddenly, a mocking laughter was heard. The source of the laughter was a girl standing in the Temple's entrance. "In my opinion, it should've been a little _less_ constructive," she said in a British accent. She had long, thigh-length blonde hair that faded into red, with 'M' shaped bangs framing her face and scarlet red eyes. She wore a green sweater vest, that matched her green mini-skirt, over her brown quarter-sleeve shirt underneath.

"Who the hell is this?!" Rini yelled.

Raye narrowed her eyes at the intruder, feeling chills run up and down her spine. _'What's this strange aura I'm feeling?'_

"Rini, be nice," Akuma chided her daughter. She stood up and went over to the mysterious girl's side. "I invited her here so I could introduce you all to her."

"So, who the hell is she?" Lita demanded, with her arms crossed over her ample bosom.

"My, what vulgar language!" The British girl pretended to be offended. "My name is Ashley Bissete and I am Sailor Sun."

"SAILOR SUN?!" eight of the Scouts, Darien and Rini chorused in shock.

Trista stared stonily at Ashley. "So, you've awakened as well."

"That's right, Sailor Pluto." Ashley smirked.

"Trista, you know her?" Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Is she really a Sailor Scout?" She looked back at the strange girl with the two-tone hair. _'Something doesn't feel right about her.'_

The Scout of Pluto sighed. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"That can't be possible!" Amy exclaimed. "There can't be a Sailor Sun! Unlike the planets we represent, the Sun is a star! And with a corona temperature of over 2,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit, it is incapable of supporting any life at its surface! Even the lives of magical beings!"

Ashley chuckled. "Oh Sailor Mercury, just because you're the Scout of Wisdom, that doesn't mean you know _everything,_ " she taunted. "Mercurians are such know-it-alls."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the supposed Scout of the Sun.

"Plus, Ashley is the one who found me and helped me awaken as the true Sailor Moon," Akuma revealed.

"That's correct. Once I regained my memories of my past life, I decided to find my comrades starting with Sailor Moon," the British girl explained. "But if you want proof, I'll be glad to give it to you." Ashley closed her eyes and held out her hands. Soon, a bright yellow glow formed around them and a yellow diamond materialized. "This is the Yellow Diamond of the Sun, the Sailor Crystal of the Scout of the Sun."

Ashley closed her eyes and held up the Yellow Diamond. "Sun Corona Power, Make Up!" The Yellow Diamond shined a bright yellow color, temporarily blinding the other Scouts and Darien. When the light died down, they saw Ashley in her sailor uniform: a white leotard with a small orange chest bow and her Yellow Diamond affixed to it. Her sailor collar was yellow with two white stripes. Her tiara was gold with a lighter gold Sun symbol, her choker was orange with a yellow Sun symbol motif, and she wore yellow Sun-shaped stud earrings. She wore red layered, petal-like sleeves and white finger-less gloves with orange elbow pads. Her skirt was yellow and the waist was defined by orange pearls. Her footwear consisted of yellow, open-toed heeled shoes.

"I don't believe it," Mina breathed out.

She released her transformation and was once again in her civilian form. "Although this goes without saying, I am now joining your team as the co-leader of the Scouts, along with Akuma."

There were murmurs of agreement and apathetic shrugs. Amy was perhaps the only one who didn't agree with this. _'Great, we're adding **another**_ _potentially untrustworthy_ _stranger.'_

"Now, there is something I must tell you about your former leader," the Sun Scout stated. "What was her name... Serena Tsukino?"

The Scouts (bar Amy), Rini and Darien scoffed and rolled their eyes. "We got rid of the useless meatball head last week!" Rini smirked. She was glad that her former future mother was gone. Now nobody could stop her father from spoiling her.

"That may be true, Sailor Mini Moon, but it doesn't mean she still won't pose a problem," Ashley commented.

"What did that girl do now?" Michelle asked, exasperated.

"After she left Japan, she fled to another country and is currently searching for new soldiers to replace you."

"New soldiers?!" Raye yelled.

"To replace _us?!_ " Mina shouted.

"The Neo Soldiers," the Scout of Pluto stated gravelly.

Ashley smirked. "Precisely."

"You know about these Neo Soldiers, as well?" Michelle questioned the tan woman.

"The Scout of Time knows more than you think," the Sun Scout stated smugly. "But yes, Serena is looking for the Neo Soldiers to replace you. I assume that she will also want her revenge on you for your abuse."

"That meatball head," the Scout of Mars muttered angrily. "She does us this blessing by leaving the country, but now she has to go and find a new team?!"

"I understand your sentiments, Sailor Mars, but why do you care? You kicked her off the team and replaced her with Akuma," Ashely pointed out.

The Martian Scout folded her arms. "Yeah, but we replaced her because she was a lazy, useless crybaby of a slacker! We, on the other hand, took our jobs as soldiers seriously and have even died for her! And for her to go and find new girls is a total disregard to our roles and skills as Scouts!" she declared. "What's so special about these _Neo Soldiers_ anyway?"

"They hold very powerful Sailor Crystals. More powerful than our own," Ashley answered, with a bit of an edge but maintained her composure. "If Serena finds all the Neo Soldiers, she will be able to establish Crystal Tokyo with her new court and most likely dispose of you all to set an example to those who dare to go against her."

"That can't be right! Serena can't establish Crystal Tokyo if she's not with _me!_ " Darien stated.

"Well, that's not exactly true, Endymion," the British Scout countered. "Serena can still find a way to bring about that prosperous future and rule, much like how you and Akuma found a way to ensure Rini's survival."

"No..." Akuma muttered, tightly gripping Darien's arm. _'I won't let that meatball-headed fool ruin things for me again! I'M going to be Queen of Earth with Darien as my King! Serena won't stand in my way!'_

"However, there _is_ a simple solution to this," Ashley said.

"And what's that?" Mina asked.

The corners of Ashley's mouth lifted into a maleficent smile. "We kill her."

Amy paled at the Sun Scout's answer. "Kill... her?"

"Yes. Kill Serena and her new soldiers. But we won't be able to do it in our current state. Do exactly as I tell you, and we'll have the power to rid ourselves of that ditzy nuisance once and for all! What do you say?"

The Scouts all glanced at each other and smirked. "We're in," they all answered. Amy was the only one who hadn't answered, but it seemed that no one cared for her opinion anyway.

"Wonderful! Within the next few months, I will personally contact each of you regarding a special ceremony to, how do you say, boost your powers," Ashley informed. "Right now, I'll start with Akuma and myself." She took the Moon Scout by the arm. "No one else is to act without my instruction. Understand?" When the others nodded in agreement, Ashley led Akuma away from the temple and walked down the path with her.

"So, how are you going to boost my powers?" Akuma asked.

"You'll find out when we get to the spot I selected," Ashley answered. "But I'll tell you this: It may feel a bit... chaotic." She smirked cruelly.

The Moon Scout didn't seem to care and continued walking. With the thoughts of more power filling the girls' mind, neither of them seemed to notice the ominous dark clouds in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Now _that's_ done! Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you when I come back with chapter five! :D


	5. Neo Mercury

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been a _little_ busy! I hope you enjoy the chapter! And be sure to leave a review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

On a beautiful Monday afternoon of April, the school of Brentwood was being let out for the day. Ellie and Serena walked side-by-side, talking about the day's events. "So Serena, how was your first day at your new school?"

"It was great! The American school-system is much better than the one in Japan!" The blonde beamed. "And I love the school uniform!" They wore the girl's version of the Brentwood High School student's uniform: A white polo shirt under a pitch black blazer, a short black pleated skirt, and black dress shoes. "It makes me look so professional!" The Moon Princess exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

The Sun Princess giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well I'd say you really enjoyed lunchtime!"

"Of course! This school has people who prepare your lunch for you, so you don't have to make one yourself! If I had known American schools were like this, I would've moved here a long time ago!" Serena gushed, making Ellie laugh.

Meanwhile, Sammy was walking ahead of the girls with an irritated look on his face; He turned around and faced the girls. "Ugghh, can you guys hurry up?!" He wore the boy's version of the Brentwood Elementary School student's uniform: A white polo shirt under a pitch black blazer, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Serena rolled her eyes at her younger brother's impatience. "Sammy, just go home! You don't have to wait for us!"

"Of course I do! It's my job to escort defenseless young girls home safely!" He flashed a cocky smile.

Both Ellie and Serena's eyebrows twitched. "Sammy, you _do_ remember that we're not _defenseless_ girls, right?" Serena commented, alluding to the fact that she and Ellie were both Soldiers.

Sammy scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Oh... hehe... right..." He blushed in embarrassment, still not over the fact that his sister was a powerful Sailor Soldier. "Well, since you ladies aren't in need of my services at the moment," he added, making the girls roll their eyes, "I'm gonna head home, grab some stuff, then head over to a friend's house for a sleepover!" He smiled. "See you girls later!" And with that, Sammy dashed out of the schoolyard and headed to his house.

Both girls sweat-dropped. "Soooo, Ellie... Tell me more about the other princesses," Serena requested in a hushed voice. Ever since Ellie used her Sun Opal to show her their first meeting in the past, Serena had been having dreams and visions about her past life. She often saw a glimpse of one of the other Planetary Princesses, but nothing solid so she's been asking Ellie about them since she had the strongest memories of their past during the Silver Millennium. "How will we know who they are in this life?"

"We might be able to tell based on their planetary traits," Ellie answered.

"Planetary traits?" the Neo Soldier of the Moon repeated.

"Yeah! For example, the traits of Mercurians, people of Mercury, are blue hair color and high intelligence with a little bit of a shy side."

"Ohhhhh!" Serena understood. Amy, the Scout of Mercury, totally fit those traits as she was the shy, blue-haired genius of the team.

 _Amy..._

The Moon Princess grew sad at the thought of the Mercurian Scout. She was the only one of the Scouts that Serena had missed; She was kind, smart, and was loyal to her leader. At the temple, when everyone was criticizing her, Serena could tell by what she said and by her tone of her voice that Amy was only concerned about her and wished for a more organized and unified team. The blonde took this into consideration when she told Molly, Melvin, and Andrew about the Scouts' betrayal. Hopefully, they wouldn't include the bluenette in their revenge plot. If only she could've said goodbye to Amy before she left...

The Sun Princess noticed the change in attitude of her friend. "Are you ok, Serena?"

The dumpling-headed blonde managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright," she assured. "Tell me about the traits of the people of the Sun!"

Ellie flashed a cocky smile. "Well, the traits of the people of the Sun, Solarians, are _being awesome,_ of course," she said boastfully, "having a sun-kissed complexion, though there are Solarians with a fair skin tone, and having strange hair colors!"

"Strange hair colors?"

"Uh-huh! There are Solarians that are blondes, brunettes, redheads, but it gets strange when we have _two_ hair colors!"

"Like yours?" Serena pointed out.

The redhead smiled as she played with the blonde ends of her pigtails. "That's right! There are redheads who's hair color fades into blonde or orange, blondes who's hair fades into red or orange, orange-haired people who's—"

Serena's hand flew over her fast-talking friend's mouth. "Whoa! Slow down, Ellie! Take a deep breath!" Soon both girls were laughing as they were heading out of the school grounds.

However, there was someone standing behind a tree with a fiendish smirk on their face and a long rope in their hands. When Serena and Ellie came into a closer proximity, the person pulled on the rope and a bucket filled with a sticky substance was dunked on the girls.

 _Splash!_

"What the heck?!" Serena exclaimed, trying to get the sticky goo off her odangos.

"What is this stuff?!" Ellie sniffed the sticky substance. "It smells like... honey!"

"HONEY?!" Serena's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Tee-hee..." Someone giggled in the distance.

Serena and Ellie whipped their heads around to the sound of the giggling. "Hey! Who's over there laughing?!" Ellie demanded.

The person tried to hide themselves behind a tree, but wasn't so successful and only made Ellie angrier.

"To drop a bucket of honey on _me,_ of all people, you must be fearless!" The Solarian Soldier fumed. "Come out now, before I march over there and beat you with this schoolbag!" she ordered, waving her leather attaché briefcase schoolbag around like a mad woman.

The Lunarian Soldier held her hot-tempered friend by her collar. "Ellie, heel!" she begged. "Whoever is hiding there, please come out now! I don't know if I can hold her for much longer!"

Finally, the person came out of hiding and revealed themselves: It was a girl who looked around Serena and Ellie's age. She wore the same Brentwood High School girl's uniform as well. She had long, pale, ice-blue hair that went past her shoulders, reaching her elbows and gray eyes with glasses over them.

Ellie's mouth popped. "I don't believe it! Adina Bloomfield, the _genius_ of Brentwood, pulled a _prank?!_ "

Adina giggled softly, tucking a lock of pale blue hair behind her ear. "That's right." She smiled. "You're not still going to hit me with your bag, are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmmmm... That depends, why did you dump a bucket of honey on us?" the Sun Princess questioned.

The bluenette scratched behind her head. "Sorry about that. I'd been thinking of doing that particular prank for quite some time and I was so eager to test it out! So when I saw you two approaching, I saw it as the perfect opportunity! Please forgive me!" She bowed her head.

"Weeeeeeell, as someone who understands the necessity of pranks and mischief, you are forgiven!" Ellie smiled.

Serena sweat-dropped. "The necessity of pranks... Yeah, right..."

"I'm Ellie Woodland!" Ellie introduced herself. "And this talking dumpling right here next to me is my friend, Serena Tsukino!"

"Talking dumpling?!" Serena fumed.

"You know it's true! That's why you shouldn't eat so much dumplings, you cannibal!" Ellie grabbed one of Serena's odangos. "Look! You're turning into one already!"

Adina blinked several times before bursting into laughter. "You girls are funny!" She lifted up her glasses and wiped a tear from her eye. "Why don't you come over to my place so you can shower and get that honey off of you?"

"Really? That'd be great!" Serena beamed.

"Hold on a second." The bluenette took a cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing. After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello? Mrs. Bloomfield's office?"

"Hi mom! Can I invite some new friends over?"

"Hmmm... _New_ friends? Hopefully they weren't victims of those senseless pranks of yours?" Mrs. Bloomfield questioned.

Adina frowned a little. "No, of course not!" she lied. "So can they come over?"

There was a long silence on the line before Mrs. Bloomfield spoke again. "Well, your father and I won't be home until late at night, so make sure your friends don't ruin anything!"

"Sure thing! _Toda,_ mom!" Adina thanked in Hebrew.

"You're welcome, sweetheart! _LeHitra'ot!_ "

" _LeHitra'ot,_ mom!" The bluenette said goodbye in Hebrew. She put away her cell phone and faced the Princesses of the Sun and Moon. "My mom said it's alright to bring guests over!"

"Great!" Ellie smiled. "Let's go then!"

Adina smiled as she lead the way. "Follow me!" As they were walking, someone bumped into Serena and made her drop her schoolbag, spilling its contents.

"I'm so sorry!" the person apologized, speaking with an Australian accent.

"It's alright!" Serena assured, as she and person gathering her things. Once she had all her belongings back in her bag, she got a good look at the person who bumped into her: It was a young man, at least two inches taller than her, with short, thick dark brown hair and unruly bangs that reached just below his eyebrows. His eyes were a mystifying deep blue color, only a tad bit darker than Serena's sapphire eyes. He wore the boy's Brentwood High School uniform.

A hot blush flashed across Serena's face. "Th-Thanks..." she expressed after he handed her a sheet of paper she'd missed.

"No problem." The mysterious male smiled, continuing in his own direction while Serena watched with flushed cheeks.

 _'That boy...'_ she thought.

"Serena! Come on!" Ellie called.

The Moon Princess snapped back into reality and caught up with Ellie and Adina. _'That boy was sooo handsome! Maybe even more than Darien! If this is what America has to offer, I can't to see what else it has in store for me!'_

* * *

 _Bloomfield Residence_

It was barely fifteen minutes later before Adina stopped in front of a light grey stone wall and looked at the huge gold gate in front of her. She pushed her finger on an intercom button, with static coming out of the intercom that only Adina seemed to understand. The bluenette smiled as Ellie and Serena watched her type in a password on the keypad below the intercom, causing the gates to open.

The three girls walked through the gates, and the two Neo Soldiers' jaws dropped when they saw her house.

It was a five-story, white mansion with huge pillars at the front of the house. The roof of the mansion was made out of black marble, the bronze-colored double doors had huge door knockers, big enough to break the wooden doors if someone was not careful enough, with a small white marble staircase leading up to the doors. The lush green courtyard was filled with beautiful flowers in different shades of blue, including an icy blue shade that matched Adina's hair.

Adina turned and smiled at the girls as she said, "Welcome to my home!"

The girls picked their jaws off the floor and numbly nodded their heads as they walked up the staircase and watched Adina opened the front doors, with a shocking blast of cold air coming from inside the living room.

They entered a very grand, but also quite sparse living room with a mostly monotone color scheme. It had a wide entrance hall that led back to the front door, with a grand staircase leading up to the upper floors with black and white painting hanging on the walls. Two white couches stood on the left side of a long, dark brown table that had multiple papers, a brown leather notebook and a light grey bowl filled with icy blue petals. Under the table, was a black-and-white rug and a grand piano stood opposite of the window that looked out to the courtyard. A black screen TV hung on a large chimney, facing the two couches. Over the piano was a large painting of a snow-filled forest. A white ceiling fan was going and at the end of the staircase, before it broke off to different hallways, was a white marble balcony. The walls were pure white and the floor and ceiling was made out of black marble.

Adina traveled up the long staircase and came back down minutes later with two pairs of black jeans and simple t-shirts, with one being lilac and the other being yellow. "The nearest showers are in my room and the other one is in my sister's room. I will be waiting down here. My room is the second one on the right and my sister's is right next to it." She handed the clothes to the Neo Soldiers.

Ellie and Serena nodded as they grabbed the clothes, with Ellie grabbing the yellow shirt and Serena grabbing the lilac one. They walked up the marble stairs as Adina sat down on one of the couches, picked up the brown leather notebook and began writing while frowning a bit.

Ever since she was little, growing up in a rich Jewish family was hard on Adina. Her mother was a successful lawyer and her father was a well-respected heart surgeon. Her parents wanted her to marry a well-rounded Jewish boy or at least someone successful and/or wealthy with a bright future. Adina would argue that she should marry someone she truly loved regardless of their religion, wealth or social status but her parents would only pretend to respect her wishes then bring up their demands at another time. During some of those times, they would compare her to her older sister, Melinda. Since Melinda was a top student in high school and was becoming one in college, her parents always felt the need to brag about her academic accomplishments to their youngest daughter, unknowingly making her feel somewhat insignificant.

Despite her perfect grades, Melinda didn't carry a "model student" behavior when not around her parents. She was a rather rebellious girl who enjoyed flirting with boys and getting into trouble and used her status as a top student to fool her parents into believing she was an innocent young woman. Adina was the only who knew of her sister's scandalous behavior; She never went to her parents about it partly because she loved her sister and also because she knew her parents wouldn't believe her.

To alleviate the stress her family caused her, she would pull pranks on people and write stories in her leather notebook. Though she was very fond of the former, she was passionate about the latter. Writing fictional stories was her favorite hobby, though her mother and father said that pranks and writing stories were "senseless and meaningless activities". Her mother said pranks were nothing but bothersome, childish activities and her father said wanting to be a novelist was a silly dream and she wouldn't make enough money. They feared Adina's hobbies would interfere with her studying, but they were actually effective stress relievers that improved her work ethic.

When she finished writing, Adina set down her notebook, stretched her arms and grabbed her clothes off the couch, the ones she asked the butler to leave for her. She took off her school clothes and slipped into a long-sleeved, dark blue cardigan that fell to her hips. Under the cardigan was a short-sleeved, white blouse with the collar of the blouse held by a black ribbon. She also wore a pleated, checkered light blue mini-skirt as she put back on her white knee-high white socks and brown loafers.

She placed her school clothes in the laundry room, which was in a hallway near the door. She placed them in the basket as she heard Serena and Ellie coming down the stairs.

"It was very nice of you to let us shower, Adina!" Ellie said with her usually sunny smile.

"It's nothing, really! It's the least I could do for pranking you! And if you want to, you can leave your uniforms here!" Adina offered as she held her hands together in a lady-like manner.

Serena smiled and her eyes soon drifted to the brown leather notebook on the table. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Adina followed Serena's gaze to her notebook. "Oh!" The bluenette rushed over and grabbed her notebook, holding it closely to her chest. "This.. This is nothing..." she said, with her cheeks flushed.

"It doesn't _seem_ like nothing." Ellie smirked. "Come on, tell us what it is! Is it a diary full of juicy secrets? A journal cataloguing a list of traits an ideal lover should have?"

Serena gave the Sun Princess a dubious look. "Ellie, do _you_ have something like that?"

Ellie flushed bright pink. "This isn't about _me,_ Serena!"

Adina let out a little cough, drawing attention back to herself. "It's actually a notebook I write stories in..."

"Ooh! Stories? What kind?" Serena asked excitedly.

"You... really want to know?" the Jewish girl questioned.

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" Ellie beamed.

The bluenette adjusted her glasses. "Nobody's ever wanted to know about my stories before..." she admitted, somewhat sadly. People would laugh at her and say that a top student shouldn't be wasting her time writing silly stories. "If I tell you, will you promise not to make fun of me?"

"We promise!" The Princesses of the Sun and the Moon assured.

"Ok." Adina took a deep breath. "I enjoy writing all types of fictional stories, but recently, I have been fond of writing about princesses!"

"Princesses?" the girls repeated.

"That's right! And not just any princesses, princesses of the solar system!" She chirped, looking at her notebook with a dreamy expression although not noticing the suspicious looks etched on the other girls' faces. "For weeks, I've been writing about the adventures of magical princesses! Especially the princesses of the Sun, the Moon, and planet Mercury!"

Ellie and Serena's eyes grew wide as they exchanged looks with each other. "Did you give the princesses of the Sun and the Moon names?" Ellie questioned.

"I did! I named the Sun Princess 'Celestial' and I named the Moon Princess 'Serenity'!" Adina answered, not noticing the girls' jaws dropping. "Celestial and Serenity are the best of friends! And they have the ever so intelligent princess of Mercury to help them whenever they get into trouble!" She giggled, then let out a calm sigh. "The princess of Mercury is my favorite princess to write about! Even though she's just a character of my imagination, I feel like I connect to her the most!"

Serena eyed the bluenette carefully. "Can you tell us some things about the princess of Mercury?"

"Sure! Let me read you something!" Adina started reading from her notebook.

 _At the Mariner Castle, the Princess of Mercury was in her bedroom getting ready to meet with the Royal Moon Family and the other princesses of the solar system. She disliked social gatherings and often dreaded having to go to them. She much preferred reading in the grand library by herself or with her best friend and guardian, Vega. She hoped the Lunarians would be gracious hosts. 'I've never met the Moon Princess before, but I hope she's a sweet girl!' She hoped. She expected Lunarians to be kind and warm people, although she has been hearing bad rumors about a Lunarian noble that had her a bit on edge._

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 _"Princess?" A girl with shoulder-length blue hair and blue eyes entered. She_ _wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings_ _. "It's almost time to leave? Are you ready?"_

 _The Princess smiled. "Yes Vega, I'm ready!"_

 _"Good!" Vega looked down at herself. "Oops! I forgot to get ready myself!" She giggled then took out a pen with the symbol of Mercury engraved on it. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" Seconds later, Vega was adorned in a blue sailor uniform._

 _"Are you ready **now?** " The Princess of Mercury teased._

 _"Now I am! Now, Let's go before the Princess of Mars' guardian calls me to hurry up! She's very strict about punctuality!" she advised, while trying to hide the fear of her comrade. 'Hopefully, we'll get there before her...'_

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Suddenly, Adina's cell phone started ringing, interrupting her storytelling. "Oh! I'm sorry, I have to take this! It's my father! Probably calling to check up on me!" The bluenette excused herself to answer her call, taking her notebook with her and leaving Ellie and Serena alone with their jaws on the floor.

"Serena, did you hear that?" Ellie grabbed the blonde by her shoulders. "Princesses of the Solar System? Celestial? Serenity? That couldn't have been a coincidence!"

Serena nodded in agreement. Her eyes grew wide at a realization. "Hey, remember earlier when you were telling me about the traits of the people of Mercury? Blue hair color? High intelligence? Shyness? Adina has all those traits! Not to mention, she said the Princess of Mercury was her favorite character and the one she connected to the most!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Ellie exclaimed. "I think we found the next Neo Soldier!"

"Neo Soldier?"

The blonde and the redhead snapped their heads to see Adina looking at them with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Adina..." Serena whispered.

"Neo Soldier... That's what I call the Solar System Princesses from my stories." The Jewish girl walked cautiously towards them. "But how did _you_ know that name? I never told you that and I took my notebook with me..."

Ellie and Serena looked at each other nervously not knowing what to say. Finally, Ellie spoke. "Adina, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Adina cocked her head to the side. "Not... really, but what does that have to do with—"

 _Crash!_

The girls were startled by a loud crashing sound coming from outside.

"What was that?!" Adina rushed out of her mansion to see a strange sight.

It was a woman that had the appearance of a royal blue mermaid but with dainty, pale feet and aqua-blue painted toenails. She had flawless pale skin, long navy blue hair, and cold, steely eyes. She had a long, blue-scaled tight skirt with a revealing aqua blue bikini top. She had a jewel circlet around her head and silver armlets on her upper forearms. She carried a gold urn around her narrow waist that was pouring water that disappeared on the ground.

"What in the world?" Adina backed away, confused.

Serena and Ellie recognized this woman as a monster and looked at her with stone-cold faces. "Who are you?!" Ellie demanded.

The woman flashed a cruel smirk. "I am Aqua, and I am here to eliminate you, Princesses of the Sun and Moon!"

"W-What?" Adina looked to Ellie and Serena.

Ellie and Serena looked to each with knowing looks. With no other choice, they summoned their Sailor Crystals.

"Neo Sun Crystal Power!"

"Neo Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With flashes of silver and yellow light, Sailor Neo Sun and Sailor Neo Moon stood ready for battle.

"So, you think you can just threaten us at our new friend's place? Unacceptable!" Neo Moon cried.

"We won't let you do as you please!" Neo Sun yelled.

"In the name of the Moon,"

"And the Sun,"

"We will punish you!"

Neo Sun and Neo Moon charged Aqua and fired their attacks at her.

"Sun Heavenly Blast!"

"Sparkling Moon Sensation!"

Aqua, however, used the water in her urn to form a sphere which absorbed the attacks sent her way. She then shaped the water to become ice daggers and sent them flying towards the two Neo Soldiers.

Adina watched the fight, dumbstruck, unable to believe that this was happening in front of her home. _'This can't be real... This has to be a dream!'_ she thought as she watched Neo Sun smack Aqua upside the head with her Sun Scepter. The mermaid-like monster fell to the ground in pain.

"You brat!" she yelled, holding up her urn. "Hydrosphere!" The water in the urn glowed and before anyone could predict what would happen next, Neo Sun and Neo Moon were trapped in a sphere of water. The Neo Soldiers held their breaths and tried desperately to escape their watery prison. "Let's see you break out of _that!_ " Aqua smirked, moving in for the kill.

Adina was starting to shake with terror.A few fearful tears escaped her gray eyes, but she didn't even bother to lift her glasses to wipe them away. As Aqua moved closer to the Princesses of the Sun and the Moon, Adina could feel energy building up inside her. "Leave them alone!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. A blue aura formed around her body as the symbol of Mercury formed on her forehead.

Neo Sun and Neo Moon's eyes grew wide as they watched from inside the water sphere.

"What is this?!" Aqua exclaimed, breaking her concentration resulting inside the water sphere dissolving, freeing Neo Sun and Neo Moon. They coughed up some water, but quickly directed their attention to the glowing Jewish girl.

"What's happening to me?" the bluenette wondered as a pale blue orb or energy came out of her body. When the light of the orb died down, a sapphire crystal in a Patience II cut style could be seen. _'This crystal... It's just like the one from my stories!'_ She reached out and grabbed the sapphire and was instantly flooded with lost memories.

 **~0~**

 _"Are you nervous, Princess?" a blue-haired girl in a blue sailor uniform asked._

 _"Only a little, Sailor Mercury," Adina's past self, Princess Minerva of Mercury, answered. Minerva had long, pale, ice-blue hair that went past her shoulders, reaching her elbows and gray eyes, with the symbol of Mercury present on her forehead. She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a knee-high slit on the right side, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. She also wore ice-blue kitten heels. A long, pale blue transparent floor-sweeping cape decorated with large snowflakes was attached to the back of the bodice of the dress. "This is my first time coming to the Moon Kingdom. What if I make a bad impression on the Lunarians? Especially in front of the Queen and the Princess?"_

 _"I'm sure it will be fine!" Sailor Mercury assured. "I've heard that Lunarians are absolutely lovely people!"_

 _"But **I've** heard that Princess Serenity's guardian scout isn't such a lovely person," Minerva mentioned._

 _Mercury frowned a bit. She couldn't deny that Sailor Moon wasn't like most Lunarians and could be as cold as her Shine Aqua Illusion, and a little bossy. In fact, the rest of the scouts were like that... "Don't worry, Princess. Even if Sailor Moon steps out of line, which I doubt she would in front of the Queen, I'll be right here by your side to support and protect you!"_

 _The Mercurian Princess gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mercury! I'm so glad I have you!"_

 _Minerva and Sailor Mercury continued to walk until they reached the main entrance where they saw Princess Celestial standing with Hyperion and Sailor Sun, and Princess Serenity standing her mother and Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess seemed terribly nervous standing next to the Moon Scout. Once Minerva caught eyes with Sailor Moon she grew cautious._

 _'Oh my, her eyes are as cold as the icy glaciers of Mercury...' Princess Minerva would make sure to stay extra close to her own guardian scout._

 **~0~**

 _'I remember now!'_ A look of determination flashed in Adina's eyes; She knew exactly what to do next. "Neo Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" The Mercury Sapphire encased Adina's entire body in ice. When it cracked and shattered, Adina's new appearance could be seen: She wore a sailor uniform consisting of white leotard with a dark blue chest bow and her Mercury Sapphire affixed to it. Her sailor collar was light blue with two dark blue stripes and a light blue thigh-length cape. She wore dark blue stud earrings; One on her right ear and three on her left. Her choker was white with a dark blue gem. The symbol of Mercury could be seen on her forehead. She had white shoulder guards and she wore white elbow-length handless gloves with light blue ribbon accents at the wrists. Her skirt had two layers: The first layer was white and second was light blue. The waist of the skirt featured two belts; The first belt was dark blue and the second belt was light blue. Affixed to those belts, was a Mercury symbol brooch. She had a dark blue fluttery back bow and her footwear consisted of white thigh-high heeled boots with dark blue criss cross ribbons at the ankles.

The new soldier blinked several times and waited until her vision solidified. She felt her face and realized her glasses were gone. "..I-I can see! I can see without my glasses!" She cheered, but quickly turned serious.

"Who are you?!" Aqua angrily demanded.

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, I'm the Princess of Intelligence! Sailor Neo Mercury!" Sailor Neo Mercury declared. "Repent your evil ways, or freeze to death!"

The other two Neo Soldiers gazed in awe. "Neo Sun, we were right!" Neo Moon expressed while Neo Sun nodded in agreement.

"Feh," Aqua grumbled. "I'll send you to Hell!"

Neo Mercury smirked. "Sorry, I don't believe in Hell!" She raised her right hand above her head. A bright blue light appeared in the palm of her hand and soon transformed into Neo Mercury's weapon, the Mercury Caduceus: It was a four-foot long staff crafted out of pure ice. Small white dove wings sprouted at the top between a glowing light blue orb. A pair of white snakes made out of snow were entwined with each other on the caduceus until their heads pointed at the orb on top. The tip end was sharp and pointed like an icicle.

The sight of the Neo Mercury's weapon angered Aqua even more. "I'll destroy you!" She charged the Mercurian Soldier.

Neo Mercury took a step back and unconsciously touched her right earlobe, summoning silvery-white visors. "Oh my!" Without wasting any time, she used her visors to analyze Aqua and discover her weakness. Once she had enough date, she raised her caduceus. "Mercury Blizzard Enlightenment!" The orb of the caduceus glowed and launched a massive amount of ice crystals which struck Aqua.

The mermaid-like creature let out a shriek as she was then turned into an ice stature which promptly cracked and shattered into tiny pieces, killing Aqua and ending the battle. Neo Sun and Neo Moon watched the whole thing in shock and awe.

Sailor Neo Mercury stood still and processed all that just happened. "They weren't stories, were they?" she whispered to herself.

Sailor Neo Sun and Sailor Neo Moon approached their new comrade. "I believe we have some explaining to do," Neo Sun stated with a shy smile.

* * *

 _~MEANWHILE IN TOKYO~_

Patricia Haruna looked at the math tests from the previous day, surprised by the amount of good grades that had suddenly come up. In fact, she was surprised by the fact that her students were actually sitting quietly and reading while she was grading these papers. Ever since Serena left two weeks ago, the class had been quiet while doing their high school entrance exams and turning in outstanding work.

But truth be told, Miss Haruna missed the loud eating in class and the noise. It made her feel more at home because she secretly saw her students as her children that she must raise to become adults, like a mother would to her own flesh and blood. She especially missed Serena, who brought life to her boring day even though the teacher was hard on her. She missed Serena sleeping or eating in class, but she didn't like her failing grades. However, before the dumpling-haired blonde left, she noticed her grades were improving and she was losing her bad habits.

The auburn-haired teacher got to the final test and sighed unhappily, knowing whose test this was. "Amy, come up here please."

As if all at once, the whole class turned to see the genius get up from her desk and walk stiffly to the teacher's desk and either looked at her with pity or caution. Molly and Melvin told Serena's story, while keeping their identities as Scouts secret, and informed everyone of the abuse the blonde endured. While most of the school regarded the Scouts as bullies and treated them negatively, Amy was spared from this treatment. Molly and Melvin heeded Serena's explanation of her former friends' betrayal and was sure to mention to the other students that the bluenette was a helpless bystander who was unable to help her dear friend. Because of this, Amy was treated with more sympathy which made the other Scouts resent her a bit.

Trepidation washed over Amy as she approached the teacher's desk. "Yes ma'am?"

Miss Haruna sighed and showed Amy her test, pointing at the 67 in red ink on the paper. "Amy Mizuno, I know you can do better! Why have you been getting bad grades lately, your highest being the 73 on that math test last week?"

Amy sighed. "I'll do better..."

Due to recent events over the past two weeks, the bluenette had trouble studying and focusing in class. The guilt she felt for not helping Serena, along with her mistrust and dislike for Akuma caused her enough stress, and now there was a new Scout who had everyone on board with a plan to kill the Moon Princess. Despite the abuse the other Scouts put Serena through, Amy didn't think they would go as far as to kill her! What was with this new Scout, _Sailor Sun?_ How could she just show up and convince everyone that killing an innocent girl, along with nine other girls, was the right thing to do?

Speaking of the nine other girls, what were they like? Especially the Neo Soldier of Mercury? Did she share any traits with her? Was she as smart and shy as her? She'd been astounded by the fact that she and her friends _weren't_ the princesses and heirs to their planets like they thought. What exactly was their purpose then, if they weren't princesses? And what was their connection to the Neo Soldiers? She had asked Ashley and Trista these questions, but the Solarian Scout said things will be revealed when it was time for her ceremony and the Plutonian Scout said that she would find out soon enough.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinggggg!_

Finally, the bell rang and the students were being let out for the day. Amy grabbed her schoolbag and headed out of the school. Once she got to the school gate, she was greeted by Akuma and Ashley. "Why hello, Amy." The Lunarian Scout smirked.

"Are you ready for your ceremony?" Ashley asked in her elegant British accent. "We have to hurry before planet Mercury loses its orbit!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the Scouts of the Sun and the Moon. "What exactly is going to happen at this _ceremony?_ " She questioned. "And how do you have the power to boost my own abilities?"

The British Scout let out a little chuckle. "Oh, you Mercurians... Always seeking knowledge!" She sauntered over to Amy and took her by the hand. "Like I've told you before, things will be revealed during your ceremony!" She started leading the bluenette out of the school and towards their location.

The Mercurian Scout sighed as a sense of foreboding came over her. _'Serena, I don't know where you are, but I hope you're doing better than us...'_

Ashely let go of her Amy's hand and reached into her pocket, taking out a sharpie and slightly crumpled picture of the bluenette. With a smirk, she crossed out Amy's picture.

* * *

A/N: The dress that Adina's past self, Princess Minerva wears is actually Elsa's dress from _Frozen._ I couldn't help myself! To me, it made sense that the Ice Princess of Mercury would wear the Ice/Snow Queen of Arendelle's dress! XD Anyway, leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter six! :D


	6. Neo Mars

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope you're enjoying today and spending time with your loved ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

 _"Princess Minerva of Mercury?"_

 _The Mercurian Princess turned around to see a girl around her age: She had fair skin, wavy, pitch black hair that reached her elbows with little stands of hair that made up simple bangs which fell just below her eyebrows, and hazel eyes. The symbol of Mars was present on her forehead. She wore a dark red floor-length, dress with thin off-the-shoulder sleeves and a low neckline, exposing her cleavage. The necklace was defined by small pearls and around the waist was a belt comprised of small pearls. There was a slit on both sides of the dress, reaching her mid-thigh and exposing her legs. Her footwear consisted of dark red open-toed heels._

 _"Yes? Who are you?" Minerva asked._

 _The girl bowed. "I am Princess Astra of Mars, one of the guardians to Princess Serenity."_

 _"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" Minerva bowed to the Martian Princess. "Where is your guardian scout?"_

 _"Sailor Mars should be with Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury," Astra answered. "Why don't we get to know each other?"_

 _The Mercurian Princess smiled. "Sure! I've been dying to know what it's like on Mars!" she said, walking alongside Astra. "Can you tell me what your people are like?"_

 _"Definitely!" The Martian Princess beamed. "We Martians are a proud race of passionate fighters whose fierce mettle can only be rivaled by the Jovians!" she explained. "Speaking of which, I can't wait for the Princess of Jupiter to arrive! I would like to spar with her a little before the ball!" She cracked her knuckles, earning a giggle from Minerva._

 _"Excuse me!" a strict voice shouted._

 _Just ahead of them, Minerva and Astra could see a girl marching up to them._

 _She had pale skin, long, wavy, thigh-length honey-blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and ice blue eyes. She wore a white, floor-length strap dress with a silver sash around the waist. The necklace of the dress was low-cut to reveal her large bust. She wore white open-toed heels. She had a variety of pearl accessories, ranging from pearl earrings, a pearl necklace and pearl anklets. "Who are you ladies and what are you doing in this area? The ball won't be starting for at least two hours! Go wait in the main hall like everyone else!"_

 _Astra narrowed her hazel eyes. She didn't like this girl's tone and was about to put her in her place, but Minerva spoke first._

 _"I am Princess Minerva of Mercury and this," she gestured to the Martian Princess, "is Princess Astra of Mars. We were merely taking a stroll through the castle and waiting for the other princesses to arrive. And might I ask who **you** are?" Minerva folded her arms and took note of the girl's appearance, especially her eyes. _

_The girl held her tongue, feeling somewhat embarrassed for trying to boss around two princesses. "I'm_ — _"_

 _"Luxuria!"_

 _Everyone looked to see Princess Serenity approaching them. The Moon Princess went up to the blonde girl. "Luxuria, I've been looking for you everywhere! Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars want to talk to you!" she said with a smile on her face, but looked confused when she looked Luxuria up and down. "Why are you out of uniform?" she asked innocently._

 _Luxuria's eyebrow twitched as she reluctantly bowed to her princess. "Forgive me, princess. I was merely taking a short break." She took out a pen with a crescent moon engraved on it, although in her next life, she would use her Moonstone. "Moon Power, Make Up!" With a flash of blue light, Luxuria now wore a sailor uniform consisting of a white leotard with a black chest bow and a golden crescent moon brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was blue with two white stripes. She wore a gold tiara with a blue gem, her earrings were silver hoops, and she wore a black choker with a golden crescent moon motif. She wore white gloves with black elbow pads. Her skirt was blue with a silver back bow and her footwear consisted of black, knee-high heeled boots with white bordering and golden crescent moons at the bases._

 _Serenity, now content, finally noticed the other two princesses. "Oh! Hello there! I don't believe we've met before!" She curtsied. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon!" She gestured to the Scout next to her. "And I believe you've already met my guardian scout, Sailor Moon!"_

 _Minerva tensed a little, finally recognizing the Moon Scout. However, she quickly diverted her attention to the Lunarian Princess. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Serenity! I am Princess Minerva of Mercury and one of your guardians, Sailor Neo Mercury!"_

 _The Martian Princess smiled and curtsied. "And I am Princess Astra of Mars and one of your guardians, Sailor Neo Mars!" she introduced herself. "I hope we will become great friends!"_

"Mmmmm..." Serena hummed in her sleep.

"Serena? Hey, Serena! Wake up!" Ellie gently shook her friend.

The blonde groaned a bit. "Uggghh, what?" Her eyes fluttered open. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're in the school library," Adina answered. "And _you_ fell asleep while I was reading from my notebook!" The bluenette pretended to be offended. A few days after the fight with Aqua, Serena and Ellie told them that they were the reincarnated Princesses of the Sun and the Moon, and that Adina was the reincarnation of the Princess of Mercury. The same one she wrote about in her stories. At first, she was a little skeptical, even with her transformation into a Neo Soldier, but when Serena and Ellie described things about the Silver Millennium that matched up with what she wrote in her stories, she finally believed them. Since then, the Jewish girl stopped referring to them as stories, but instead as an autobiography of her past life which she would use to help figure out who the other solar system princesses were.

"Sorry, Adina," Serena rubbed her eyelids, "but I think I was having a dream about the Silver Millennium."

"REALLY?!" Adina and Ellie exclaimed, only to be shushed by the other students.

"Yeah, I saw Akuma there, or well, her _past_ self, Lady Luxuria." the Moon Princess said with a bad taste in her mouth.

Adina tapped her chin. "Akuma... Isn't that the girl who claimed to be the rightful Sailor Moon?" The Neo Soldier of Mercury had been filled in on Serena's past with the traitorous Scouts, including the arrival of her replacement, Akuma Shizuka.

"That's right, but it turns out she was telling the truth," Serena grumbled. "She really _was_ Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium. She was my Guardian Scout, but she didn't seem to like me very much." _'She didn't like me in **either**_ _era, that thieving whore.'_ she thought with hatred for the girl who stole her boyfriend and position as leader. "But that's not all. I saw _you_ there too, Adina!"

"Me? REALLY?!" Adina said a little too loudly, resulting in another person shushing her. "What was I doing?" she asked, quietly.

"You were talking to the Princess of Mars!" the blonde revealed.

"THE-" Serena quickly put her hands over her friends' mouth before they could make more noise and get them in trouble. She slowly removed her hands and the Neo Soldiers of the Sun and Mercury blushed in embarrassment before asking more quietly. "The Princess of Mars?!"

"Do you remember what she looked like?!" Ellie quietly asked.

The Neo Soldier of the Moon put a hand to her head. "No. I caught a glimpse of her, but nothing solid."

"Maybe I wrote a description of what she looked like in my autobiography!" The bluenette flipped through the pages of her notebook. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any physical descriptions of the Martian Princess, not even of herself. _'I should've put more effort into details...'_

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnngggggg!_

"That's the bell! Time for lunch!" Ellie gathered her things and rushed to the lunchroom.

Serena quickly grabbed her schoolbag. "Wait for me!" She darted after the redhead, but Adina grabbed her by her elbow.

"Serena, wait! Can we talk for a second?" the bluenette asked.

"Sure!" The blonde then turned her head in the direction Ellie ran off in. "ELLIE! SAVE ME SOME DESSERT!"

"OK!" the Sun Princess shouted back.

Adina and Serena sat back down at the table they were at before. "So what did you want to talk about?" Serena asked.

The Neo Soldier of Mercury fiddled with her fingers. "What's my guardian scout like?" she blurted out. She'd been curious about the Scouts, especially her own scout, Sailor Mercury, ever since Serena told her story. "From my autobiography and the flashbacks I've been having recently, I remember her being my best friend, Lady Vega. She was always really nice to me and stuck by me no matter what." She smiled faintly. "But what is she like in _this_ time? What's her name?"

The Moon Princess gave a sad smile. "Her name is Amy Mizuno. She was the top student in school and the brain of team," she disclosed with a bit of longing for her friend. "She was the first girl I met who turned out to be a Sailor Soldier. She's really shy, and just as you said she was in her past life, she's really nice and sweet." Her smile started to fade. "She was the only who was really loyal to me."

"And now she's stuck with those awful Scouts," Adina grumbled at the thought of her best friend from her previous life being forced to deal with the treacherous Sailor Scouts. _'What if they hurt her?'_ the Mercurian Princess feared. _'What if they turn on her like they did with Serena?'_

Serena shook her head. "Why don't we head to lunch? I doubt Ellie is going to keep her promise and save me any desserts." She grabbed her bag and started walking to the lunchroom.

Adina followed shortly after. Her gray eyes narrowed in determination as she tightly clutched the handle of her schoolbag. _'Vega_ — _No, Amy. Once I find the rest of my teammates, I'm going to free you from yours.'_

 **~0~**

 _Cafeteria_

The school cafeteria was filled students sitting at their tables and eating their lunches. Adina and Serena stood in line, waiting to get their food, while Ellie saved them a table. It took about fifteen minutes until the girls were able to get their lunch: lasagna with a side of mashed potatoes. Serena nearly cried tears of happiness. "It looks so gooooood!" She cheered. On her way to the table Ellie had saved for them, someone bumped into Serena, causing her to trip and spill her lunch on someone.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" the person yelled, resulting in everyone in the cafeteria stopping what they were doing and looking at the scene with interest.

Serena picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. She put a hand to her mouth when saw the person who was now wearing her lunch: It was a young man about the same height as her, with short green hair and dark blue eyes. There was lasagna in his hair, and on his shoulders and mashed potatoes on the front of his uniform and on his shoes. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, blondie!" the green-haired boy yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

The green-haired boy still stared daggers at the Moon Princess. "Who are you, anyway?!"

"I'm Serena Tsukino," the Neo Soldier of the Moon timidly answered.

"Oh, the transfer student from Japan?" He sized Serena up. "I guess Japanese people are naturally clumsy?" He smirked cruelly.

It was then that Ellie shot up from her seat and stood by Serena's side. "Hey! She said she was sorry!"

"You don't have to be so rude!" Adina spoke up in her friend's defense.

The green-haired boy shrugged and casually wiped the food off his uniform. "If she wasn't such a ditzy klutz, I wouldn't have to point out her flaws!"

Serena felt a familiar stinging sensation in her eyes as memories of the Scouts criticizing her flooded her mind. The torture, the constant emotional torture they put her through over the years... _'I thought I didn't have to deal with stuff like this anymore when I moved...'_ On the brink of tears, Serena turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Serena!" Adina and Ellie cried out in concern, but their voices didn't seem to reach the Moon Princess. Ellie then turned to the boy with a furious look in her eyes. "How dare you?! She had already apologized for spilling her lunch! Who do you think you are?!"

The boy smirked arrogantly. "As a member of the Student Council, it's my job to uphold this school's honor and to straighten out unruly students, like your friend."

 _ **Click!**_

A resounding heel clicking sound was heard throughout the cafeteria, grabbing everyone's attention as they looked to the lunchroom's entrance and saw two girls: One of them had fair skin, wavy, pitch black hair that reached her elbows with little stands of hair that made up simple bangs which fell just below her eyebrows, and hazel eyes.

The other girl had has fair skin, gray eyes, and long, thigh-length silver hair with 'V' shaped bangs.

"Oh my!" Adina gasped, adjusting her glasses.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What is it, Adina?"

"That girl!" She pointed to the girl with the black hair.

The redhead sweat-dropped at the bluenette's unusual behavior. "What about her? Who is she?" the Neo Soldier of the Sun questioned.

"That's Mai Lee Cheng! The Student Council President and my academic rival!" Adina clarified. "She's the only other person in the school with grades as stellar as mine!" She clenched her fist and shook it a little.

"W-What?! Really?" Ellie gazed at the Student Council President with surprise, shocked that there was any who could compete with the blue-haired genius.

"She's a no-nonsense woman who doesn't tolerate any acts of violence or indecency in the school!" the Mercurian Princess added. "It would be wise not to get on her bad side!"

Ellie nodded slowly as her orange-yellow eyes drifted to the girl with the silver hair. "But who's _that?_ "

"That's Student Council Vice President, Megami Saikou!" Adina answered. "Also known as Mai Lee's right-hand woman! An equally strict disciplinarian herself, Megami enforces the school rules with fierce dedication!"

"What's going on here?!" Mai Lee demanded, her hazel eyes demanding compliance from her fellow students.

The green-haired boy flinched. "M-Mai Lee! Nothing's going on!" He gestured to Adina and Ellie. "I was just informing these rowdy girls about proper school behavior—"

"That's not true!" Ellie interrupted. "He made our friend cry and run off because she _accidentally,_ " she hissed at the boy, "spilled her lunch on him!"

"Even after she apologized, he kept insulting her and went as far as to make an unnecessary comment about Japanese people!" Adina exclaimed.

Mai Lee narrowed her hazel eyes at boy. "So, you are _still_ harassing students, Hunter?"

Hunter wore a frightened expression on his face. " _I_ was the one being harassed! That clumsy girl dumped her lunch on _me!_ "

The Student Council President took note of the remaining pieces of lasagna and mashed potatoes. "I can see that, but from what I just heard, you continued to beleaguer that girl cruel remarks even after she apologized to you!"

"B-But I—"

"No excuses!" Mai Lee yelled. "Such behavior is unacceptable for a member of the Student Council!" she said cool manner. "I have tolerated it for far too long! You leave me no choice but to remove you!"

Hunter's mouth dropped open. "What?! No! You can't do this!"

Mai Lee stared at Hunter with a blank look before turning to Megami. "Megami, will you please finish handling Hunter's removal from the Student Council?"

The silver-haired girl smiled. "Of course." She turned and grabbed Hunter by the arm, dragging him off to formally remove him from the Student Council.

"And you two," Mai Lee turned to Adina and Ellie, "where did your friend run off to?"

 **~0~**

Serena hid in an empty classroom and sat in one of the desks. _'Thank goodness class doesn't start for another twenty minutes.'_ She wiped away her tears with her sleeve, until someone handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you," she mumbled, wiping away her tears. It didn't hit her that someone else was in the classroom until a few seconds later. "Wait, what?" She looked to see the boy she bumped into a few days ago when she met Adina.

"Hey there," he said in an Australian accent.

"H-Hi..." Serena greeted timidly then attempted to return his handkerchief. "Thank you for lending this to me."

The Australian boy put his hands on hers, sending a static shock through both their systems. "Keep it. It's what I owe you after what I did," he said with a bit of guilt.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I was the one who bumped into you and made you trip and spill your lunch on Hunter," he admitted. "I wasn't paying attention and I lost my balance. I'm really sorry for what he said to you."

The Neo Soldier of the Moon gave a small smile. "It's alright, um..."

"Orion. Orion Ishaan." He smiled. He stood up and extended his hand to the odango-haired blonde. "Come on, I think your friends are worried about you."

Serena's cheeks turned bright pink. She tucked the handkerchief into the pocket of her blazer and accepted Orion's hand. The two walked out of the classroom hand-in-hand until they ran into Ellie and Adina.

"Serena!" they cried. They would've trapped her in big hug, asking her if she was feeling better, had they not noticed her holding hands with Orion. "Sereeeeenaaaa," Ellie cooed, "who's your friend?" The corner of her mouth lifted into a toothy smirk.

"This is Orion!" Serena introduced. "He came to cheer me up after that boy hurt my feelings! He was really nice!" she said, making Orion blush.

The bluenette adjusted her glasses. "Yes, we can see that he's _very_ nice." She lowered her gaze to Serena and Orion's joined hands.

"Hm?" Serena and Orion looked down and finally realized that they were still holding hands. They quickly separated and blushed furiously.

"I-I was just... making sure she was..." Orion ran a hand through his dark brown hair, unable to think of an excuse. "I'll see you around, Serena!" He quickly left the scene before Ellie could interrogate him.

Serena was still blushing and scratched the back of her head. "Um..."

Ellie winked at the Moon Princess. "We'll talk later." She flashed an evil grin. "But someone wants to talk to you!" She and Adina stepped aside to reveal Mai Lee.

"Hello." Mai Lee gave a smile, the kind of smile that one would wear at a business meeting to impress someone higher up.

"Hi!" Serena smiled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mai Lee Cheng. I am the Student Council President," she informed. "I would like to apologize for what Hunter, a now _former_ member of the Student Council said to you."

The Moon Princess smiled. "It's alright."

Mai Lee shook her head. "It is _not_ alright. No student deserves to be treated that way," she said with an edge. "Actions like that reflect poorly on the Student Council, including myself. I would like to make it up to you by inviting you to my home for dinner."

"R-Really?!" Serena's smile widened.

"Yes, and your friends are welcome as well," Mai Lee stated. "What do you say?"

The three Neo Soldiers exchanged giddy looks. "We'd love to come!"

"Great." Mai Lee took out a piece of paper and wrote on it with a black fountain pen. When she was finished, she handed the paper to Serena. "That is my address. Please arrive by 6:30."

"Alright! We'll be there!" They all assured, excited to have dinner at a potentially-new friend's house.

* * *

 _Cheng Residence_

At around 6:15, Mai Lee was in her bedroom changing into a black and red cheongsam. Afterwards, she went over to a jewelry box on her vanity and took out a lotus-shaped jade necklace, a gift from her late grandmother. Mai Lee frowned a little. Her grandmother from her father's side, Xure Li Cheng, was Mai Lee's role model. Xure Li taught her granddaughter about elegance, bravery, strength, and discipline. When she passed away two years ago, she gave Mai Lee her jade necklace on her deathbed. It had been passed down through the generations, given only to the women of the family to remind them of integrity and endurance.

The Chinese girl gripped her necklace. Since moving to America, Mai Lee sought to stand out from everyone else. When she enrolled at Brentwood, she was determined to prove herself as an a incredibly intelligent, resourceful, responsible, and trustworthy girl, and she succeeded when she joined the Student Council. The students respected Mai Lee and praised her worth as the Student Council President. She had obtained the respect and esteem she desired, but she didn't obtain what she really wanted: friends. All her life, Mai Lee wanted friends of her own, but she couldn't seem to make any.

Back in China, kids thought Mai Lee was too weak and wimpy to associate with, which was why she worked hard to become stronger and bolder, even learning martial arts to make herself a formidable threat to those who would dare to hurt her. And in Los Angeles, people feared her due to her temper and somewhat cold nature. Even her Vice President, Megami feared her, though she treated her with the utmost respect and admiration. But it was the kind of respect an employee would give their boss, not the kind a friend would give to another. With a sigh, she then looked to the tessen fans displayed on the wall, just above her queen-sized bed. Both fans were black with white dragons on the sides and a yin-yang symbol just above them. Mai Lee gave a faint smile. When she was a little girl, she used to have dreams of herself as a powerful warrior fighting with flaming tessen fans, so when she saw these fans in an old Chinese shop, she bought them as a reminder of her childhood dreams.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Mai Lee? _Àirén?_ " Mai Lee's mother, Su Yin entered. Su Yin had black hair, like her daughter, that was put into a bun and hazel eyes. "Those girls you told me about are here!"

Mai Lee blinked several times. "Really?" She looked to the wall clock in her room; It read 6:25. "They're early!"

"Yes, they are. And Shen is currently trying to woo the girl with pale blue hair!" Su Yin giggled and covered her mouth.

Mai Lee groaned and rolled her eyes. She was hoping her 6-year old brother wouldn't bother her guests. "I'll go great them immediately." She left her room and headed downstairs to the living room to see Shen resting his head in Adina's lap, making the bluenette very flustered while Serena and Ellie were barely able to contain their snickering.

" _Xiōngdì,_ leave that poor girl alone," she instructed, watching her little brother reluctantly remove himself from the Neo Soldier of Mercury. "Honestly, you think you would behave yourself in the presence of our guests!"

" _Your_ guests! Not mine!" Shen replied, cheekily. He had short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Shen, be nice to your sister," a deep, authoritative voice advised. The one embodying the voice was Mai Lee and Shen's father, Zhao. Like the rest of his family, Zhao had black hair that reached shoulders and dark brown eyes like his son. He faced the three girls sitting on the couch. "Ladies, welcome to our home."

Su Yin soon came down the stairs and stood with her husband. "We trust that Mai Lee will show you a fun time while we take Shen to his piano practice!"

Shen pouted. "But mama, I wanna stay home and play with Mr. Mushu!" he whined, holding up a stuffed rabbit toy.

Mai Lee shot him a murderous glare. " _Nǐ xiǎozi wàng'ēnfùyì! Māmā yīzhí zài nǔlì ràng nǐ jìnrù měiguó zuì hǎo de yīnyuè xuéyuàn, nǐ dōu zài bàoyuàn?! Ràng nǐ de pìgu shàng chē huò mù shū xiānshēng jiāng tā de tóu zài zǎoshang qiē duànle! Míngbái ma?!_ "

 _(Translation: You ungrateful brat! Mother has worked to get you into the best music academy in America and you are complaining?! Get your butt into the car or Mr. Mushu will have his head cut off in the morning! Understand?!)_

What Mai Lee said must have scared Shen because the little boy's eyes watered up. "You're so mean, _Dàjiě!_ " He ran and tearfully clung to his mother. "Mama! _Dàjiě_ is going to hurt Mr. Mushu!"

Su Yin giggled. "Don't worry, darling. Your sister isn't going to touch your stuffed toy," she said as she picked him up. "Now, off to piano practice!"

Shen stopped crying and groaned, as his mother carried him out to the car with Zhao following them. He smiled at his daughter one last time as he closed the door behind him and went to the car, the yells of Shen being heard as his parents got into the car themselves and drove off.

Mai Lee rolled her eyes one last time before directing her attention to the three girls. "Welcome, everyone. Please follow me." She beckoned for them to follow her. They all passed through the black and white kitchen that had many Chinese decorations and was connected to the dining room, where they were soon seated. It took Serena and Ellie all of their willpower not to ransack the kitchen as soon as the delightful aroma of their meals hit their nostrils. Soon, Mai Lee entered, carrying three platters: Two in her hands and one on top of her head. The girls marveled at her balance as she gently lowered each platter onto the table and lifted the covers off all of them revealing the delicious wonders underneath: Gong Bao Chicken, Wontons, and Peking Roasted Duck. "Please, help yourselves."

Serena and Ellie didn't need to be told twice. The Neo Soldiers of the Sun and the Moon excitedly helped themselves to some chicken and wontons, but they would save the Peking Duck for later.

A piece of chicken flew onto Adina's glasses, much to her annoyance. "Ugggh, really?" she groaned, taking off her glasses and wiping the meat off the lenses. When she put them back on, she glared at her friends. "You guys! Control yourselves!" She gestured to Mai Lee, who was gaping at the scene. The three Neo Soldiers couldn't tell if she was horrified or angry.

But then, she burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. "You... You girls..." she said between laughs, pointing a trembling finger in Serena and Ellie's direction. They both had bits of food on their faces and Ellie somehow managed to get wontons into her braided pigtails. "You're hilarious!" She wiped a tear from her eye as she settled down, sinking into her own seat. She couldn't recall the last time she laughed like that. After that, the atmosphere became warmer and friendlier as the girls chatted away about their hobbies and joked like they were old friends, while enjoying the delicious meal.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, Mai Lee's phone started beeping and she noticed that she had a new message from Megami.

 _"Mai Lee, it's 7:45. The Student Council meeting started fifteen minutes ago! Where are you?"_

"Oh my goodness!" The Chinese girl put a hand to mouth as she quickly stood up. "Forgive me for being a poor hostess, but it slipped my mind that I had a Student Council meeting to attend!" She hurriedly put on her shoes.

"But I thought you didn't have to attend _every single_ meeting?" Serena asked.

"I don't, but as Student Council President, I must set an example for the other students! Although my tardiness, may prove that I could be unreliable at times which is unbecoming for the president," Mai Lee stated glumly, putting a hand to her forehead.

Serena frowned and got up from her seat. She went over to Mai Lee and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You put too much pressure on herself! From what I can tell, you're already a prime example of what a responsible student should be like! You need to learn to have fun and not overwork yourself!" she advised, with Ellie and Adina nodding in agreement.

Mai Lee's eyes widened at the blonde's words. She soon smiled. And it was real, warm smile, not like the stiff, business-like she gave Serena when she was introducing herself. "Thank you, Serena. But a leader cannot always have fun." She turned on her heel and left the house.

The Moon Princess frowned. "I feel worried about her."

"Me too." Adina pouted. "I'll go keep an eye on her," she announced, getting out of her seat and putting her shoes back on.

"You sure, Adina?" Ellie questioned.

"Yes, plus I've always wanted to see a Student Council meeting in person!" The Jewish girl gushed, making her friends sweat-drop. "Can I trust you two not to wreck the place?"

Ellie and Serena gave toothy grins. "We give you our word as Princesses of the Sun and Moon!" they said in unison as if they rehearsed it.

Adina rolled her eyes before exiting the Cheng Residence.

* * *

 _Brentwood High School_

Mai Lee rushed into the high school and quickly entered the Student Council room. "Forgive my tardiness, I was entertaining some guests at home." She bowed her head, apologizing to her fellow members.

"Don't worry, I had things taken care of," Megami assured, letting Mai Lee take reigns of the meeting.

Unbeknownst to her, Adina had caught up with her and was watching her from outside the classroom.

The meeting went on for about an hour. When it ended, Mai Lee apologized for her tardiness once again before wishing the other members a good night. When the others left, Mai Lee stayed behind to file some papers into a cabinet.

"How long are you going to stay out there, Adina?" she suddenly said.

Adina let out a little squeak and peaked into the classroom. "Y-You knew I was here?"

"The whole time," the dark-haired girl stated.

Adina saw no point in staying outside any longer and entered the classroom.

"Would you like to tell me why you were spying on me?" Mai Lee narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

The bluenette adjusted her glasses, a nervous habit. "I... I was worried about you," she admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Mai Lee's eyes widened; She wasn't expecting _that_ answer. "Really? You were worried about me _?_ "

"Yes! I just wanted to make sure you didn't overwork yourself or get too stressed out," the Jewish girl added.

The Chinese girl gave a soft smile. "Thank you for your concern, but why would you worry yourself over me?"

"Because I think of you as my friend!"

Mai Lee froze as her mouth popped open. "Y-You do?"

"Of course I do! And so do Ellie and Serena! We were all concerned about you when left your house!" Adina assured. "I know what's it's like to push myself to my limit for the approval of others, when I'm really trying to gain my own approval, and that causes me to stretch myself too thin and try to be 'perfect', and just wanted to make sure it wasn't happening to you."

The Student Council President almost felt like crying. She hadn't received such concern or empathy from anyone outside her family before. She went up to Adina and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, Adina." She whispered into the Jewish girl's ice blue hair. She felt happier when Adina reciprocated the hug.

 _Crash!_

The girls were alarmed by a crashing sound they heard just outside the school. They both raced outside and grew shocked at what they saw in front of them.

It was another human-like monster, being a relatively tall, lean-built, and dark-skinned man with buzzcut hair that is gold on one side and black on the other side. He had a tail that was a large gun shaped as a scorpion's tail and had the word 'Fire Demon' written on it. He wore no shirt, but had a flower-shaped collar that was black and trimmed with gold around his neck. He had a black sheet-like material around his waist that was kept up by his large belt that had the Scorpio symbol on it. He wore black shorts, and had bandage-like material wrapped around his arm and legs.

"What on _Earth?!_ " Mai Lee yelled.

The creature smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. On both hands, the middle finger and ring finger were folded back as he kept the index finger and little little extended, with his thumb being outward. He wiggled his long tongue out as he hissed, "My name isssss Aresssss. And I am here to kill you!"

With a stone cold face, Adina grabbed Mai Lee by the wrist and led her back into the school.

"Adina, what are doing?!"

"We need to get away from that thi—"

Just then, Ares extended his tail and wrapped it around Adina's waist, pulling her back outside the school.

"Adina!" Mai Lee cried out as she ran back out, fearing for Adina's life when she saw Ares pull her closer to his face.

"What a pretty girl you are!" he drawled. "It'll be a ssssssshame to kill such a beauty!"

The bluenette scowled and decked Ares in the jaw, surprisingly hard enough to make him release her, giving her time to gain some distance from him. She quickly summoned her sailor crystal, the Mercury Sapphire. "Neo Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" With a flash of blue light, Sailor Neo Mercury stood in her place.

"A-Adina?!" Mai Lee's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Protected by Mercury, the Planet of Water! Princess of Intelligence, Sailor Neo Mercury!" Sailor Neo Mercury declared. "Repent your evil ways, or freeze to death!" She summoned her caduceus. "Mercury Blizzard Enlightenment!" The orb of the caduceus glowed and launched a massive amount of ice crystals which struck Ares square in the chest, but only managing to cover it in a layer of ice which soon broke away.

The scorpion creature laughed mockingly then got down on all four limbs, in a stance that reminiscent of a scorpion's, and pointed his scorpion-like stinger at Neo Mercury."Sssssand Blasssster!" A large amount of sand began to gather around the stinger before it was fired as a powerful sand torando which moved towards the Mercurian Princess in a line. She was instantly set flying and landed beside Mai Lee.

The Chinese girl crouched down beside the fallen soldier. "Hang in there, Adina!" When she noticed Ares coming closer, her temper flared up. "How _dare_ you?!"

"Don't worry, ssssssweetheart. I'll make sssssssure you end up jusssssst like your friend!" Ares smirked.

This only angered Mai Lee even more as a red aura formed around her body. "As Student Council President, my top priority is to put a stop to anyone who poses a threat to this school and its students!" The red aura intensified as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead.

Sailor Neo Mercury noticed this and forced herself into a sitting position. "Mai Lee...?" she whispered.

Mai Lee was soon struck with a headache. While rubbing her temples, she saw images of another life flash by.

 **~0~**

 _At the Phobos and Deimos Castle, Princess Astra was ready to leave, but was waiting for her guardian. "Where is that girl?" the Martian Princess mumbled. "Vivica! It's time to leave!"_

 _"I'm coming, princess!" The girl in question, Lady Vivica, came rushing to the front gate. Vivica had long, raven-black hair and violet eyes. She wore a red strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a red choker that was tied into a ribbon at the back. She had a necklace on and small red stud earrings. She also wore red strap heels._

 _"What took you so long?!" Astra demanded._

 _Vivica flinched. If there was anyone with a temper worse than hers, it was the Martian Princess. "I was just calling my comrade, Sailor Mercury to make she arrives on time," she informed. "That wimpy little thing can be such a snail sometimes. It's a wonder she gets anything done!"_

 _Princess Astra pinched the bridge of her nose. "And now **we** might be late because you couldn't trust your comrade to be punctual!" she chided while walking out of the castle._

 _Vivica walked alongside her princess with a bored expression. "It's just a ball we're going to. A ball that won't start until late into the evening! It probably won't even be that exciting. Even Sailor Moon says that Queen Serenity's balls bore her to tears!"_

 _The Martian Princess shot her guardian scout a dirty look. "This is not **just** a ball! We are meeting the other Princesses of the Solar System, including the Moon Princess!"_

 _Vivica rolled her eyes. "Sailor Moon says that Princess Serenity isn't all the people make her up to be," she said in a condescending manner, the same manner she would speak to the Moon Princess with in their next life._

 _Astra resisted the urge to slap the raven-haired noble. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SAILOR MOON SAYS!" she roared, frightening her scout. "And why aren't you in uniform?!"_

 _Vivica stopped in her tracks and took out her transformation pen. "S-Sorry..." she muttered an apology. "Mars Power, Make Up!" Seconds later, Vivica was adorned in a red sailor uniform._

 _"Good. Now be on your best behavior tonight!" she warned, as if she was talking to a small child. "And tell that Sailor Moon if she keeps saying bad things about her princess behind her back, I will make her burn like the Sun!"_

 **~0~**

Once the headache stopped, a pale red orb or energy came out of Mai Lee's body. When the light of the orb died down, a ruby crystal in a Patience II cut style could be seen. Without wasting any time, she reached out and grabbed the crystal, knowing exactly what to do next. "Neo Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The Mars Ruby encased Mai Lee's entire body in fire. When the flames died down, Mai Lee's new appearance could be seen: She wore a sailor uniform consisting of white leotard with a purple chest bow and her Ruby Mars affixed to it. Her sailor collar was red with two purple stripes and a red thigh-length cape. She wore red star earrings and her choker was red with a purple gem. The symbol of Mars could be seen on her forehead. She had silver shoulder guards and she wore red elbow-length hand-less gloves with purple ribbon accents at the wrists. Her skirt had two layers: The first layer was white and second was red. The waist of the skirt featured two belts; The first belt was purple and the second belt was red. Affixed to those belts, was a Mars symbol brooch. She had a purple back bow and her footwear consisted of red high heels.

Ares shielded his eyes from the bright red light. "WHAT IS THISSSSS?!" he yelled in a dry and deep voice. He uncovered his eyes to find a beautiful girl standing before him with a fiery gaze in her eyes.

"Protected by Mars, the Planet of Fire! Princess of War, Sailor Neo Mars!" Sailor Neo Mars declared. "For harming innocent people, you will burn!"

"Oh my...!" Neo Mercury put a hand to her mouth.

This seemed to anger Ares, as he charged the new soldier. Neo Mars closed her eyes and raised both her hands above her head. Two bright red balls of light appeared in the palms of her hands and soon transformed into Neo Mars' weapons, the Mars Fans which were black tessen fans. These tessen fans were similar to the ones she had in her room, expect the dragons on the fans were red and instead of a yin-yang symbol, there was the symbol of Mars.

"Mars Flaming Turmoil!" The tessen fans opened up and instantly caught on fire. Neo Mars hurled one flaming fan at Ares, slicing off his tail.

Ares screeched in pain at the loss of his tail and weapon.

Sailor Neo Mars quickly hurled the other flaming tessen, this time slicing through Ares, killing the scorpion creature with a fiery blast. When the battle was over, Neo Mars let out a sigh. "Dreams really do come true."

* * *

 _~MEANWHILE IN TOKYO~_

Raye slammed the door of her apartment as she continued to hear the taunts of Elizabeth and her friends from T.A. Academy in her head, replaying everything that has happened in the last few weeks and the cruel remarks.

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Bully!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Trash!"_

 _"Garbage!"_

Those were only a few of the words that Raye heard on a daily basis. Then came the cruel tricks from switching out Raye's books into another locker, to Elizabeth running against her in class elections and telling the whole school what happened to Serena, making everyone hate the raven-haired scout.

But instead of acting like a weakling like Serena , Raye began to get into fights at school. Now, she was on the point of being expelled but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was more grouchy than ever which made people fear her even more, or that she was back to being known as the creepy freak with supernatural powers, or that her usually jovial and pervy grandfather packed up her things and banished her from the temple after learning of what she did to Serena, resulting in Raye moving into an apartment provided by her distant father.

Although the apartment was rather spacious: The floor was made out of black-and-white marble tiles and a square black fur rug covered the main part of the living room were the couches, chairs, and coffee table was at. There were pictures of Japanese black handwriting hanging from the walls. The two long black couches stood on either side of the rug with a glass coffee table between them. A 52-inch flat-screen TV stood on the wall opposite of the window wall and a black ceiling fan was on the ceiling. There was a black leather comforter with two white spinning chairs near the couches.

After haphazardly throwing her schoolbag onto the couch, she sat in front of the fireplace and removed the mesh screen. She lit some matches and threw them onto the logs, watching the flames grow with a half-smirk. Though the flame wasn't nearly as large as the Sacred Fire at the Cherry Hill Temple, it would have to do. The Martian Scout sat down in a meditative position and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes until the flame in the fireplace started flaring violently.

Raye snapped her eyes open. "What the hell...?" She narrowed her eyes as an image appeared in the flame: It was Sailor Neo Mars performing her "Mars Flaming Turmoil" attack. When Raye noticed the symbol of Mars on her forehead, she grew furious. "Who the hell is that?! Is that the _real_ Princess of Mars?! The one that meatball head Serena got to replace me?!" She watched as the Martian Princess' tessen fans disarmed and killed the scorpion creature, envious at how powerful the attack was.

"Now do you see the importance of our mission?" a silky British voice reminded.

A chill went up Raye's spine as she turned around to see Ashley standing behind her. The Solarian Scout gave her the creeps at times and there was something about her that she just couldn't figure out, but she wasn't about to question her. Not when she could help boost her powers.

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

"Is that really one of those Neo Soldiers you mentioned?" Raye asked with anger and slight trepidation.

"Yes, that is your princess, Sailor Neo Mars," Ashley informed. "But if you come with me now, while Mars is still in position, you'll have much more... 'firepower' than her."

A malicious smirk graced Raye's face as she eagerly headed out of her apartment. Before Ashley followed her, she took out a picture of Raye and crossed it out with a black sharpie.

* * *

A/N: Man, this took a while! And you should expect to see more of Mai's tessen fans. Since Raye can use her ofuda in her civilian and sailor form, Mai should be able to use tessens even when she isn't transformed. Anyway, leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter seven! :D


	7. Neo Jupiter

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! I HAD SHIT TO DO!

 **Edit:** I removed the part about the Shitennou from the chapter where Serena and Ellie. They will **not** be in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

On a relaxing Wednesday afternoon, Adina and Mai Lee were sitting on a bench in the park. It was a little cloudy and it looked like it might rain, but the Neo Soldiers of Mercury and Mars went away. At least Adina brought a black umbrella as a precaution.

"So let me get this straight." Mai Lee cupped her chin. "You and I are warriors called 'Neo Soldiers'..."

"Uh-huh!" Adina nodded.

"Who were also the princesses of their respective planets in their previous lives..."

Again, Adina nodded. "That's right!"

"And we have the duty of protecting the Moon Princess Serenity who was been reborn as Serena," the Chinese girl paused, letting the reality sink in as she spoke her next words, "while also fighting off an evil force that wants us dead."

"Yup!" the bluenette confirmed.

The Martian Princess put a hand to her forehead. "That's a lot to absorb..." After defeating Ares at the school, Mai Lee and Adina went back to the Student Council President's house where Adina excitedly told Serena and Ellie that she found another teammate. Mai Lee, utterly confused and shaken from the battle she fought, demanded to know just what going on. It took them around forty minutes, but Serena and Ellie explained to Mai Lee her destiny as a Neo Soldier and the reincarnation of the Princess of Mars. Initially, Mai Lee didn't believe a word they said, even with the memory of her previous life as Princess Astra she received before she transformed into Sailor Neo Mars. But it _did_ explain unusual things about herself such as her dreams of a warrior wielding flaming tessen fans, her strange fondness for fire (leading some people to think she would be an arsonist in the future), and her prodigy-like martial arts skills. She wondered what her martial arts instructor would think if he knew she was a warrior in her previous life.

Even though days had passed since her transformation, she still felt the need for Adina to confirm it all for her again. "...How on Earth will I be able to balance all these responsibilities?" The Chinese girl put a hand to her forehead. Being Student Council President was stressful enough, and now she had her duties as a Neo Soldier. "And how will I be able to hide this from my family?" Though her parents would be out of the house a good portion of the time due to work and date nights, her younger brother would certainly cause a problem, being the inquisitive little brat that he is.

Adina looked at Mai Lee with sympathy in her gray eyes. "I felt the same way after I became Neo Mercury." She adjusted her glasses. "But Serena and Ellie promised to help provide us with alibis should our families question our whereabouts! Even though my older sister is in college and my parents are hardly at home because of work..." She scratched the back of her head.

"It's impressive how Eleanor is able to keep her secret from her family especially when she has five younger siblings," the Martian Princess commended.

"Ellie says her family is normally too absorbed in their own activities to notice what's going on with the others,"

"Hm." Mai Lee sank back into the bench and stared up at the gray clouds. "Doesn't Serena have the same familial problem as me? She lives with both her parents and younger brother. How does she keep her Soldier identity a secret?"

"Serena told me that her family already knows about her being a Sailor Soldier," the Mercurian Princess explained.

"What?!" Mai Lee sat up straight and faced Adina. "She told them?! Why?!"

Adina tucked a lock of pale ice blue hair behind her ear. "From what I was told, after the Sailor Scouts betrayed Serena and stripped her of her position as leader and Sailor Moon, she told her family about her past as a Scout."

"Ok, but... Why?"

"She thought that since she wasn't a Scout anymore, there would be no reason to keep the secret from her family. Of course, that was before Luna and Artemis told her of her true purpose as a Neo Soldier."

"So she and her family moved here to Los Angeles to find the rest of the Neo Soldiers," Mai Lee said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, no." Adina twiddled her fingers. "They moved because Serena's father got a new job and had to move here. It was by luck that she found you, me and Ellie."

"I see." Mai Lee crossed her legs. "But isn't she worried that her family will let something slip and reveal her secret?"

"Nope! Her parents promised not to say a word and since her brother was such a huge fan of Sailor Moon, he agreed to keep his mouth shut!"

"Oh... How fortunate for her." She wished her brother Shen was like Sammy. There was no doubt that if the little boy found out his big sister was a princess soldier, he would blab about it and brag to his friends. "And how fortunate for us as well, now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that these monsters are going to be attacking us at random times, like when we're together and away from home or alone, doing individual activities. Since the Tsukinos already know of our duties as Neo Soldiers, they will be the ones to provide cover stories for us in the event we unable to provide them for ourselves."

"That's a good idea!" Adina praised. "But what else should I have expected from a fellow top student?"

Mai Lee flashed a haughty smile. "As a natural leader, I'm known for coming up with brilliant ideas."

"That may be, but remember," Adina lowered her voice and adjusted her glasses, making the lenses appear to be opaque, "just because we are friends and teammates, that doesn't mean our rivalry has come to an end! I won't let you surpass me!"

The Chinese girl sweat dropped at the Jewish girl's spirit, but a smirk soon graced her features. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

At that moment, the wind started to pick up and blew through the air furiously, creating an eerie howl. People started running out of the park when they heard a disturbing rumbling sound.

 _CRASH!_

A flash of lightning had people screaming. Umbrellas were dropped and some were flying through the air.

Adina grabbed her umbrella and opened it, but the wind seemed determined to force it from her hands. The bluenette appeared to be in a losing tug 'o war battle with the viscous breeze; she finally gained control over the umbrella and held it over her and Mai Lee... only for it to fly from her grip and be carried off into the stormy sky.

"Now what?!" Mai Lee questioned, cringing at the pounding thunder. She wouldn't express it, but she hated thunder as much as Serena did. But what she hated more was the heavy rain soaking her relentlessly. When more thunder rolled in, she unconsciously grabbed onto Adina's shoulder.

Adina wiped the rain off her glasses in a futile effort. "If only I'd brought a jacket or a hoodie..." Thinking that it wouldn't rain, she only wore a pale blue polo top with a black skirt and black boots. She regretted the decision as she was shivering like a chihuahua.

The gray sky appeared to have veins as multiple bolts of lightning flashed. Both Adina and Mai Lee looked up to admire to this frightening spectacle. But when a bolt of lightning appeared to flash right at them, the Mercurian and Martian princesses shut their eyes and hugged each other, preparing to be struck with raw electricity only for each of them to feel a tap on their shoulders. They both opened their eyes to see... the umbrella Adina lost?

"Does this belong ta either of ya lassies?"

An Irish accent caught their attention as they looked to see a girl around their age holding Adina's umbrella. She was a tall, curvaceous girl with milk chocolate brown skin, emerald green eyes, and an athletic figure with large breasts. She had extremely curly, black hair with straight little strands of hair across her forehead that made up simple bangs. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail that went past her shoulders by a thin green ribbon. Strangely, despite the weather, she wore a forest green T-shirt with a pale green smiling emoji on the front, jean shorts that reached her knees and black combat boots.

Adina wondered if this girl was freezing as much as she was before taking the umbrella in her hands. "...Yes. That's mine, thank you." She held the umbrella over her and Mai Lee, letting out a sigh of relief but then noticed that the girl was completely soaked, even more than her and Mai Lee. Her wet T-shirt clung to her body and her curly black hair was sticking to her face. Her wet shorts looked like they were weighing her down and Adina was half-certain that her combat boots were filled with water. "Excuse me, but... aren't you cold?"

"Nah, don't ya worry 'bout me," The girl waved a dismissive hand, "But you two don't look so good!" She pointed out the girls' wet hair and their wet clothes sticking to their bodies. Not to mention their constant shivering. "Why don't ya lassies come ta my place until the storm ends?"

The Mercurian Princess' gray eyes widened. "Really?!"

Mai Lee cleared her throat. "That is a very generous offer," she was grateful for the Irish girl for showing up when she did and returning Adina's umbrella, but she was still a stranger, "but we do not know who you are."

The dark-skinned girl cracked a smirk. "The name is Janelle Coughlan."

* * *

After introducing themselves, Janelle led the Neo Soldiers of Mercury and Mars to her home. It was a large, old house painted a dark green color with multiple windows. As the girls were getting closer to the house, all the blinds were immediately shut.

When they approached the front door, Janelle gave a few hard knocks to the door, prompting suspicious looks from Adina and Mai Lee.

"Why would you have to knock on the door to your own house?" Mai Lee cast a suspicious look at the tall Irish girl.

"Ta let the four-headed beast know I've arrived," Janelle stated casually. Ignoring the strange looks from the two girls, she opened the door with her house key, letting her and the two Neo Soldiers into the living room of her home.

It was a spacious area, painted green with black wooden flooring. Two black couches with fashion magazines and AP Physics books stood on the left side of a long, dark brown table that had a bowl of Irish nachos turned over and a plate of barbecue pulled pork shepherd's pie that was splattered on the table. On the right side of the table, were two more black couches with volleyballs and toys scattered across both of them. A black screen TV faced the two couches with tank tops and pink panties hung over them. A black ceiling fan created a low hum that filled the silence in the room.

Mai Lee wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mess before her. It was a challenge for her not to sniff indignantly at the ladies' undergarments hanging off the TV.

Adina's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and her gray eyes looked like they were ready to break out of the lenses of her glasses.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy," Janelle said sheepishly.

Adina and Mai Lee gave her an aghast look. "A _bit?_ "

Just then, a fierce rumbling sounded throughout the house. The furniture started to shake along with the knick-knacks resting on top of them.

"What's going on on?!" Adina panicked. "Is it more thunder?!"

"Maybe an earthquake?!" Mai Lee theorized.

The Jewish girl and the Chinese girl shared a look and a wordless communication passed between them. Neither of them wanted to risk compromising their identities in front of Janelle, but the stronger the rumbling and tremors became, the more Adina and Mai Lee were convinced it was an enemy attack.

Speaking of Janelle, the Irish girl stood with her arms folded and a calm smile on her face. "Don't worry. It's only my sisters."

Just as Adina and Mai Lee were about to summon their crystals, they turned to Janelle with curious looks. "Huh?"

As if on cue, the source of the rumbling and tremors rushed down the wooden stairs and into the living room, revealing it to be a group of four girls. "Welcome back, sis!" they all said in unison.

The oldest one was a few inches taller than Janelle, with slightly larger breasts and wider hips. She had chocolate brown skin with a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her straight black hair was tied up in a messy bun and her bright green eyes shined with curiosity at the two new soaked girls standing next to her younger sister. She wore a white tank top that didn't seem to fit her very fell and accentuated her plump breasts, green military shorts and black combat boots.

The second oldest was around the same height as Janelle, but was much more slender. Her skin was a caramel color with a few freckles on her cheeks. She had black, bust-length, curly hair styled in thick tube-like ringlets and dark green eyes. She pursed her pink painted lips as she observed the two girls. She wore a white lacy knee-length sundress with floral print, dangling green lightning bolt-shaped earrings, gold bangles around both her wrists, a gold metal belt around her waist, and white sandals.

The second youngest was a young girl with a darker complexion than her sisters and bicep-length curly black hair tied styled into two high pigtails held up by little green bows. Her forest green eyes sparkled as she saw her big sister with two pretty strangers. She wore a white short-sleeved T-shirt with a pink strap knee-length dress. She wiggled the toes of her bare feet on the hardwood floor as she tightly held an action figure in her little hands.

The youngest one was a small child with a caramel complexion like her second oldest sister and dark green eyes. Her short black hair was extremely curly like her sister, Janelle's and was styled into two high buns. She wore a green knee-length dress with layered, ruffled sleeves and green flipflops.

"These are my sisters!" Janelle gestured to the four girls.

"How ya cuttin', lassies? I'm Aileen." The oldest, Aileen, flashed a peace sign.

The second oldest sauntered up to Adina and Mai Lee, shaking their hands vigorously. "I'm Ciara!"

"I'm Davina!" the second youngest chirped, eyeing the two girls with sparkles in her eyes. "Ooh! Aren't you the prettiest lilies in the garden?"

The youngest walked up to Mai Lee and tugged on her jeans.

"Yes, little one?" The Chinese girl scooped the child up in her arms.

The small child poked her cheek with her thumb. "My name is Fiona, and I'm 6 years old!"

"Now that we got the introductions outta the way," Janelle rested her hands on her hips and gave a stern look to each of her sisters, "will you lot explain how ya made a complete haymes of this place in the twenty minutes I was out?" She gestured grandly to the disorderly living room.

Ciara and Davina looked to Aileen and Fiona wriggled her way out of Mai Lee's arms and scampered up to her oldest sister, pointing at her while jumping up and down.

Aileen flushed at all the attention she was receiving and tried to look for a way out. "Well, I left ta get some more books so I left _Ciara_ in charge..." She motioned to the second oldest of the family.

"After eating that large dish of Reuben nachos, I went off ta the jacks, so I told _Davina_ ta clean up the mess," she said, eyeing the child.

Davina huffed as she tightened her grip around her action figure. "I wasn't gonna touch the flower pots _you_ left hanging over the TV!" she declared, making Ciara blush and look to the aforementioned panties hanging over the TV. "Besides, I was busy watchin' little Fi!" When Fionna waddled over to her, she scooped her up and cradled her in her arms. "But she was a bein' a little fussy and well..." She used one hand to gesture to the living room. " _This_ happened."

Janelle let out a heavy sigh. "Well, this sure is a fine time for the house to be messy." She nodded in the direction of Adina and Mai Lee.

Aileen clapped her hands together. "Don't worry, Nellie! We'll tidy up down here, while you take your new friends up to your room!"

Janelle seemed to be pacified by this arrangement. "Sure!" She then turned to the Mercurian and Martian Princesses. "I promise, my room is _much_ cleaner than down here."

After exchanging a few looks, Adina and Mai Lee followed Janelle upstairs, hoping the Irish girl was true to her word.

* * *

Luna, Artemis, and Diana cowered behind the couch as Serena and Ellie glared at each other from opposites ends of the room. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with Uranus' Space Sword.

"Give it up, Serena," Ellie growled out. "You know you can't beat me."

Serena shook her head. "I won't lose to you, Ellie."

The Sun Princess put a hand behind her back. "You're digging your own grave."

"Nope. I'm digging _yours,_ " the Moon Princess said, reaching for something behind her back.

Diana let out a little mewl. "Your Highnesses, please reconsider your actions!"

The little gray kitten's pleas fell on deaf ears. Serena and Ellie dashed towards each other with dangerous gleams in their eyes. When they were close enough to each other, they each pulled out what they had behind their backs. Since they were both experienced Sailor Soldiers, one would think they'd have weapons of sorts behind their backs, but instead of anything a soldier would have, they pulled out two cans of whipped cream.

"In the name of the Moon,"

"In the name of the Sun,"

"I'll punish you!"

"I'll scorch you!"

They both fired their cans of whipped creams at each other, running around the living room and getting cream everywhere: on the walls, on the furniture, on the couch, and even on the cats.

Luna and Artemis looked miffed at being covered in whipped cream, but Diana mewled happily and licked the vanilla flavored treat off her gray fur.

When Ellie gained the upper hand, Serena jumped over the couch and hid behind it, using it as a cover while she continued to fire whipped cream at the Solarian Soldier's face.

"You're mine now, Moonbeam!" Ellie declared, cackling like mad woman, but doing so allowed Serena to fire a shot of whipped cream into her open mouth. "Ack!" The Sun Princess nearly choked on the vanilla filling and dropped to the floor.

"Aha!" The Moon Princess pounced back over the couch with two cans of whipped cream in each hand. "Moon Whipped Dream À La Crème!" she shouted, wildly squirting whipped cream at the downed Ellie, circling her like a vulture.

Ellie waved her hands wildly, trying in vain to shield herself from the onslaught of vanilla flavored cream. "I give! I give!" she yelled, letting out a relieved sigh when Serena showed mercy and ceased her attack. She weakly raised her arm, expecting the blonde to help her up, but Serena dragged her across the carpeted floor before throwing her onto the couch.

Luna and Artemis shook the whipped cream off their bodies and the Princesses of the Sun and the Moon stern looks. "That was very reckless of you both!" Luna admonished.

Serena chuckled, wiping whipped cream out of her long blonde hair. "We needed to have _something_ to do during the storm!" she reasoned, flinching at the sound of thunder rolling in.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Ellie giggled, wiping whipped cream off her face. "I don't know what those Scouts were thinking, you're an absolute joy to be around! And I would know, since I _am_ the Princess of Joy!"

Serena's cheeks flushed bright pink at the compliment. "D'awww..." She gave a casual wave at the Sun Princess. She was wiping whipped cream off her arms when a thought came to her. "Hey, Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a Guardian Scout for every Neo Soldier of the planets of the Solar System, right?"

"That's right! Even for Pluto, despite people trying to claim that it isn't a planet anymore," Ellie said, rolling her orange eyes.

"But is there a Guardian Scout for the Sun? A Sailor Sun?"

The red-head's eyes widened at the name, just as thunder crashed and lightning flashed by the window. She slowly sat up and hugged her knees to her chest with a blank look on her face.

Serena noticed Ellie's behavior and grew concerned. She hadn't seen such an empty expression since Sailor Saturn appeared before her at the end of the battle with Pharaoh 90.

Luna and Artemis noticed as well, their irritation from earlier fading away.

"Princess Celestial?" Diana mewled in concern.

Ellie didn't answer. Instead, she slowly got of the couch and headed over to the window, pressing her hand against the glass.

"Ell—"

 _CRASH!_

"Eek!" Serena squeaked as lightning flashed and loud thunder rolled in, hugging Diana close to her.

Despite being at the window, Ellie didn't show any sign of fear. In fact, she didn't show any emotion whatsoever. She just stood there watching the lightning flash as a single tear silently rolled down her cheek. _'This storm... I haven't seen a storm like this since... that night.'_

* * *

Adina and Ellie were pleasantly surprised to see that Janelle's room was as clean as she said it was.

It was a large room with dark green painted walls and a large window against one wall with white curtains. There was a desk with various trophies on it for athletic achievements, a queen-sized bed with bright green covers, and a vanity with a mirror. The floor was covered with green carpet that was a shade lighter than her bed covers. There was also a small TV perched on a small podium with drawers and off to the side, one could see an open door revealing a pristine bathroom.

Janelle headed over to her closet and started digging through the mess of clothes. "Lemme find somethin' for you ta wear so you can get outta those wet clothes." From the pile, she pulled out two outfits: In her right hand, she held a bright green tank top and navy blue shorts, and in her left hand, she held a dark green T-shirt with a bright green star and a black skirt with a silver chain connected to the pocket. "Here ya go!"

Adina accepted the outfit with the tank top with a smile and Mai Lee accepted the outfit with the T-shirt with a gracious nod of her head. "Thank you!"

 _CRASH!_

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed by the large window, making Adina and Mai Lee shriek and jump.

Janelle, on the other hand, was perfectly calm and giggled at the Neo Soldiers' behavior.

After getting over the shock, Mai Lee's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she glared at the taller girl. "What's so funny?"

"Forgive me, lass," Janelle said between laughs. "It's just that I'm so used to seein' storms that I forget other people can be startled by them." When she saw the Chinese girl appeared to be pleased by her response, she went on, "Back home in Ireland, my sisters and I grew up dealing with storms so thunder and lightning were like extended family ta me!" she said with a dreamy look on her face. "But enough about me, what about you girls?"

After a few minutes of talking, Adina and Mai Lee shared several things about themselves and in turn, learned more about Janelle. Along with being the "athletic, Olympian Goddess" of the family, she was the middle child of five kids, all girls with unique personalities.

Aileen, age 22, was the resident genius of the family who was about to graduate college with high honors. To that, Adina mused that she now had another rival and would love to have an "epic chess battle" with her.

Ciara, age 18, was the fashionista of the family who just loved to use her sisters as her personal dress up dolls, especially Janelle when she was younger.

Davina, age 12, was a hyper little girl who loved any form of media that featured super heroes and almost always carried a doll or action figure from her current favorite show. Janelle offhandedly stated that Davina's favorite super hero group was a team of sailor suited soldiers from Japan.

Fiona, age 6, was a sweet child who was normally well-behaved, but could be vicious when she didn't get her way.

Though their parents had hoped to get at least _one_ boy in the family, they were proud to have such beautiful, unique daughters. Their mother, a social worker, and their father, a man in the reserves, had worked hard to get them all into America, but their mother had died before they even stepped foot onto American soil. Though heartbroken, their father continued ahead with their goal, knowing it was what his wife wanted. After many years of moving his family around due to his job as an army man, they finally got to America. Though two years after arriving in Los Angeles, he was called up and went on a mission to Afghanistan, but he ended up missing after two months and even though the search continues, everyone but Janelle assumed he was dead. Nobody knew his location, but Janelle knew he was out there somewhere, probably hiding from the enemy. After his disappearance, his eldest daughter, Aileen was left to support the family.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Someone banged loudly on the door, startling the girls, even Janelle. "Oh, Nellie!" The door burst open to reveal Davina with a big smile on her face. "We finished cleanin' up the living room!"

Janelle sweat dropped at her little sister's disregard for her privacy. "Oh, uh... Great job, Davey."

The little 12-year old huffed and stomped her foot on the floor. "What have I told ya before? I hate that name! Call me, Vina! Vina the witch!" she shouted, running out of the room and down the stairs.

Janelle rolled her eyes. No matter how many times Davina would stick her in front of the TV to watch one of her shows with her, she would never get her references. "Well, I'll give ya the room ta change your clothes while I head downstairs!" she said to Adina and Mai Lee before heading out of the room.

"Thank you!" Adina thanked as Janelle left the room.

 _CRASH!_

Another flash of lightning made Adina jump with an _EEK!_ as she clung to her Martian comrade.

 **~0~**

When Janelle reached the living room, she put her hands on her hips, pleased by the work her sisters had done. Now that the couches didn't have books, magazines, or toys scattered across them, Janelle threw herself onto one of them and took a little nap, letting the thunder and lightning lull her sleep.

 _A girl with milk chocolate brown skin, emerald green eyes, and extremely curly, black hair with straight little strands of hair across her forehead that made up simple bangs, tied up in a high ponytail, secured by a thin green ribbon, that went past her shoulders, walked through the elegant hallways of her home, the Io Castle. She rubbed her forehead, where the symbol of Jupiter burned on her brow, as she walked._

 _She wore a thigh-length, bright green Greek-inspired chiton with long sleeves that cuffed tightly around her wrists and had two huge cut-outs: one on each bicep and one at each forearm. The dress was cinched at her waist with a wide, dark brown belt and the neckline was low enough to see her huge cleavage. She wore knee-high, lace-up dark brown leather Greek sandals, a lime green choker that had a pink rose pendant, matching her pink rose stud earrings, and a crown made of oak leaves. Completing her outfit was a floor-length, black cape that was held at her shoulders by a pink rose on each shoulder._

 _"Princess Li'ella?"_

 _Li'ella spun around to see a girl around her age walking up to her._

 _She had fair skin with long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, secured by a green ribbon with a pink rose in the middle, that brushed her shoulder blades and bright green eyes. She wore a green, floor-length gown with two green roses, one on each side, that splits on the right side, revealing the white, second layer of her dress. At her hips, were green roses. She also wore a choker that was tied in a bow at the back with streams of ribbons running down, and green heels with straps across the ankles._

 _"Oh hello, Jove!" the Jovian Princess greeted._

 _Lady Jove of Jupiter regarded her princess with a determined look in her eyes. "Princess, before we leave for the Moon Kingdom, why don't we spar a little first?"_

 _"But Queen Serenity is expecting us! I don't want us to be late!" Li'ella worried._

 _"It'll be quick, I promise," Jove assured, with a hint of arrogance in her tone._

 ** _~0~_**

 _Li'ella and Jove were on a fighting field behind the Io Castle, changed into tank tops and shorts, sparing with each other._

 _Jove charged her princess with a roundhouse kick aimed for her face, but Li'ella stopped it with her arm then grabbed her guardian's ankle, throwing her over her shoulder._

 _The noble girl picked herself up off the dusty ground and glowered at her opponent. She rushed Li'ella and readied her fist to strike her, but the princess deflected her punch with her hand and gave a hard punch to her guardian's face._

 _Jove skid across the field and held her already bruised cheek. It was a good thing people like her and Li'ella healed quickly, or else her damaged face would cause a commotion at the ball._

 _"You were right! That **was** over quickly!" Li'ella beamed, helping Jove up, oblivious to the stony look she was giving her. "Let's hurry and change so we can be on time to meet the other princesses and Scouts!" The Jovian Princess ran across the field to the castle with a speed that would make Uranians jealous._

 _Lady Jove followed at a slower pace, watching her princess' speeding form with envy in her green eyes, whispering bitterly to herself, "I'm going to surpass you one day."_

Janelle's eyes snapped open as she bolted up right in the couch. She put a hand to her head and looked around her. _'Those dreams again.'_ She didn't know why, but every time a storm occurred, she would have strange dreams about a princess who looked like her and other girls with strange symbols on their foreheads. What those dreams meant, she had no idea, but for some reason, she would feel really nostalgic and sad.

"Bad dream?"

Janelle nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the high-pitched voice and finally noticed Davina siting next to her. "How long have ya been there?!"

"Um..." Davina tapped her chin, "the whole time."

The older sister let out a huge sigh. "What is with you and creepin' up on me all the time?!"

"As the middle child, you're the most suspicious, so I have ta keep an eye on ya!" Davina pointed an accusing finger to her big sister.

"What does being the middle child have ta do with it?!"

"Janelle?" a meek voice called from upstairs.

Janelle looked up to see Adina and Mai Lee at the top of the steps, wearing the clothes she lent them. "Oh, hey! How do those clothes feel?"

"They feel great!" Adina assured. "Thanks for lending them to us!"

The tall girl waved a dismissive hand. "It was no problem!"

Mai Lee scanned the living room with her hazel eyes. "I see your sisters did a good job of cleaning this place up."

"They sure did!" Janelle praised, looking around the room. But her face scrunched up at the peaceful quiet. Her sisters were _never_ quiet. "Hey Davina," she looked to her little sister, who was tugging on her pigtails, "where did everyone go?"

"Aileen took Ciara and Fiona out for dinner!"

"And they just left us here?!" Janelle folded her arms.

"They said they wanted to let you stay with your guests," Davina explained.

"But what about you?"

"I volunteered to stay back and keep an eye on you three!" The young girl pointed an accusing finger towards Janelle, Adina, and Mai Lee. "Teenage girls are notorious for being trouble makers when the resident authority figure is away!"

Janelle's eyebrow twitched at her younger sister's comment. "You're more of a trouble maker than I am!" she retorted, resulting in an argument between the two sisters.

Mai Lee watched the two Irish sisters argue with a small smile, noticing a resemblance between them and herself and her brother. While she was admiring the sisterly arguing, her hazel eyes widened as she snapped her head to the direction of the door.

Noticing this, Adina put a hand on the Chinese girl's shoulder. "What is it?"

Mai Lee didn't answer, and kept staring at the door. Finally, she grabbed the blue-haired girl's wrist and started walking towards the door. "We need to go."

The squabbling between the two Coughlan sisters ended when they noticed their guests leaving. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"We have to go now," Mai Lee answered tersely.

"But what about your clothes?"

"We'll come back for them!" Adina answered. She managed to wave to the sisters as she was dragged out the door.

When the girls left, Janelle and Davina looked to each other with confused expressions, wondering if they said or did anything to offend their guests.

 **~0~**

Mai Lee lead Adina away from the Coughlan house, reaching the park where they were prior to being helped by Janelle.

"Can you stop pulling me now, Mai?"

"Hm?" Mai Lee looked back and realized she was still holding onto the Jewish girl's petite wrist. "Oh, sorry." Her cheeks flushed bright pink at her actions.

"Why did we have to leave so soon?" Adina wondered, looking up at the sky which now had gray clouds once again.

The Martian Princess' face turned into a stone-cold visage. "I felt something. Something dark. I think something is coming, and if it is, I didn't want to be around the Coughlans when it happened."

A familiar rumbling was heard as the Neo Soldiers of Mercury and Mars looked up to the gray clouds and felt a cold wind pick up.

"The storm is back," Adina pointed out.

"The storm is just beginning," a deep female voice pointed out.

Adina and Mai Lee snapped their heads to see an unearthly creature before them.

It was a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied into two braids, one on each side of her head. Her attire resembled a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned lion cloth sporting pom-poms at her waist. She wore numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck was also concealed by a thick gold necklace. On her feet, were a simple pair of sandals, and her head was dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face, was a white cloth that tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, were a pair of bangles, with thin cords running from each fingertip akin to puppeteer-like fashion. "How nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down." A sadistic smile spread across her inhuman features. "My name is Europa and I will dance on your graves."

Adina and Mai Lee thrust their hands into the air and their Sailor Crystals soon appeared in the palm of their hands.

"Neo Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Neo Mars Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

 **~0~**

Janelle sat on the couch, watching the rain fall out her window. _'Were they really coming back?'_ she wondered. Had she said something to offend to the girls? Something off putting that would make them leave without their clothes and head back into the rain? Lots of people thought Janelle was strange because of her height and Irish accent, but Adina and Mai Lee hadn't seemed bothered by any of it.

"Those girls aren't back yet?" Davina questioned upon entering the kitchen with a bowl of Reuben nachos.

The older sister shook her head. "Nope, and it's comin' down pretty hard out there."

Davina set her bowl of nachos down on the table and scampered over to the front door. "They must be soaked to their flower pots since they left without this." She held up Adina's black umbrella, the same umbrella Janelle had caught while it was fluttering in the vicious breeze.

Now Janelle was even more worried. She got up and walked over to her younger sister. "Stay here for a bit, Davina." She took the umbrella from the 12-year old. "I'm gonna go find them."

After Davina demanded a good-bye hug, Janelle set out in the pouring rain, using the blue-haired girl's umbrella to cover herself. After ten minutes of walking, she started to her what she recognized as sounds of a fight just ahead of her.

"Mercury Blizzard Enlightenment!"

"Mars Flaming Turmoil!"

Janelle's face scrunched up in confusion at the oddity of the words that were shouted out and continued ahead to see two girls in sailor suits fighting against of woman who appeared to be a belly dancer. By the strange abilities the woman showed, Janelle deduced that she was a monster. "What the feck?!" she exclaimed to herself, fortunate that she had not drawn attention to herself. She inched a bit closer to the fight and sank to the ground, hiding behind a bush and watching the two sailors fight.

Sailor Neo Mercury brandished her caduceus and furiously attempted to strike Europa with it, but the monster avoided each strike with a combination of fluid movements involving pirouettes and back flips.

Annoyed, Sailor Neo Mars summoned her flaming tessens and threw them both at the graceful monster, but Europa dodged one fan with a twirl and bowed just as the other fan was about to claim her head.

It seemed that Europa had grown tired of merely dodging her opponents' attacks and smirked with manic glee as her bangles started to glow. Taking two off her arms and holding them by their cords, Europa swung them around like flails, aiming for the two Neo Soldiers' heads.

Neo Mars ducked to avoid being hit and flung her tessens to sever the bangles from the cords.

Noticing this, Europa knocked the fan down with her bangle then proceeded to wrap it around Neo Mars. With a strong jerk of her cord, Europa flung the Martian Princess across the area, smashing her into a bench.

"Neo Mars!" Angered, Neo Mercury raised her caduceus. "Binding Silk!" The orb of the caduceus glowed as streams of water shot out of it, wrapping around Europa's arms, legs, torso, and neck.

From her hiding spot behind the bush, Janelle watched the battle with pure amazement. As Neo Mercury bound the monster with her water, she immediately noticed her caduceus, finding it incredibly familiar.

 **~0~**

 _When Li'ella and Sailor Jupiter made it to the Moon Kingdom, they were immediately greeted by the Princess of Mercury and Mars, along with their Guardian Scouts._

 _"Hello there!" the Jovian Princess greeted warmly as she did a curtsy. "I am Princess Li'ella of Jupiter, and also Sailor Neo Jupiter, one of the guardians of Princess Serenity! And this," she gestured to the green-clad Sailor Scout next to her, "is my Guardian Scout, Sailor Jupiter!"  
_

 _Sailor Jupiter soon went off with her fellow Scouts, leaving the three princesses alone to converse._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Li'ella. I am Princess Minerva of Mercury," the Mercurian Princess said, with her fingers tightening around her royal item._

 _There was a spark of curiosity in Li'ella's green eyes. "What is that you have there, Minerva?"_

 _"This is the Mercury Caduceus, an item passed down through the royal family," Minerva informed._

 _The Princess of Mars stepped between Minerva and Li'ella with a smirk on her face. "Greetings, Princess Li'ella. I am Princess Astra of Mars." She dipped forward in a bow. "I must say, I have been very anxious to meet you! I've been itching to try out the legendary strength of the Jovians and I'd like to see what the royal family has to show off! What do you say we transform and spar a little before the other princesses show up?"_

 _"Oh, Astra," Minerva said with a sweat-drop and a nervous smile._

 _Li'ella's face brightened up like a child who had just received a present. It was no secret that Jovians loved to battle, and she herself was curious about the strength of the princess who was under the protection of the Planet of War. "You're on!"_

 **~0~**

Janelle felt a burning sensation on her forehead as a green symbol made its way onto it. A green aura whipped around her as a pale green orb of energy came out of her body. When the light of the orb died down, an emerald crystal in a Patience II cut style could be seen.

Just as she was about to touch the glowing emerald, she heard Europa growling in anger.

The belly dancing monster had freed herself from Neo Mercury's binding water and utilized her make-shift flail, swinging it threateningly.

Neo Mars had recovered and charged Europa from behind, intending to slash the monster apart with her tessens.

Irritated enough already, Europa spun around and flung her flail at the Martian Senshi, letting the bangle find its way around her neck and flung her, making her knock into Neo Mercury, resulting in the two of them crashing to the ground. Ready to finish off both princesses, Europa stalked towards them, but stopped when she heard a faint whistling sound. Before she knew, something came flying at her and impaled her in the chest. Due to the sheer force of the impact, Europa assumed she had been struck by a javelin, but was shocked to see that a closed umbrella had been lodged in her chest.

"Neo Mercury," Neo Mars said with a high lilt in her voice as she helped her comrade stand, "I didn't know you had such dangerous weaponry with you."

"I didn't either!" Neo Mercury said with astonishment, wondering how her umbrella had saved her and Neo Mars.

"It ain't proper to attack fair maidens in the pouring rain, ya lewd brute!" an outraged Irish girl exclaimed.

Just as lightning flashed, Neo Mercury and Neo Mars looked back to see an angry Janelle radiating with a green aura and an emerald floating above her palm.

Europa growled as she pulled the umbrella out of her chest, annoyed at having been called a "lewd brute" by a well-endowed girl who _impaled_ her with an _umbrella._

Janelle closed her eyes and raised the crystal up high. "Neo Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Green electricity erupted from the Jupiter Crystal and crackled around her body. When the sparks died away, Janelle wore a uniform similar to Neo Mercury and Neo Mars: She wore a sailor uniform consisting of white leotard with a pink chest bow and her Jupiter Emerald affixed to it. Her sailor collar was green with two pink stripes and a green thigh-length cape. She wore pink rose stud earrings and her choker was green with a pink gem. The symbol of Jupiter could be seen on her forehead. She had bronze shoulder guards and she wore green elbow-length hand-less gloves with pink ribbon accents at the wrists. Her skirt had two layers: The first layer was white and second was green. The waist of the skirt featured two belts: The first belt was pink and the second belt was green. Affixed to those belts, was a Jupiter symbol brooch. She had a pink back bow and her footwear consisted of green ankle boots with white laces.

"Protected by Jupiter, the Planet of Thunder! Princess of Courage, Sailor Neo Jupiter!" she declared. "I'll make sure your body is buzzing with regret!"

"Damn it!" Europa angrily stomped her foot on the ground at the revelation that her new assailant was also a Neo Soldier. Removing all of her bangles, she turned them into several make-shift flails, flinging many of them in each hand.

Sailor Neo Jupiter raised her hand as a bolt of lightning shot into her palm, forming into her weapon, the Jupiter Hammer: The head of the hammer was comprised of two-sided, large, forest-green square-shaped stones joined by a black rectangular section with a black, thin, cylindrical handle going through it. The base of the hammer featured a forest-green, star-shaped pommel. Tied around the pommel, was a black leather cord that acted a handle of sorts.

Desperately, Europa swung all of her flails at the Neo Soldier of Jupiter.

With a swing of her hammer, Neo Jupiter created a wave of green electricity that reduced all of Europa's flails to ashes. She then grabbed the leather handle of the hammer, swinging it around rapidly before tossing it at Europa, watching it fly at her in a straight line.

Europa quickly bent over backwards to avoid the speeding hammer, but her eyes widened in fear when the hammer came flying back at her, hitting her in the face and knocking her on the wet ground.

When her hammer came back to her, Neo Jupiter held it up high. A bolt of lightning soon struck the hammer, making the heads crackle with green electricity. "Jupiter Electric Rapture!" She pointed her weapon towards Europa as a bolt of green lightning in the shape of a Chinese dragon shot out of it.

Europa shrieked in pain as her body crackled with green electricity. Her screams were soon silenced when her body turned to dust.

At that moment, the wind calmed down and the rain stopped falling. The sun came from behind the clouds and bathed the three Neo Soldiers in its joyful light.

"So," Neo Jupiter started, addressing her new friends and comrades, "you girls wanna come back ta my place before my sisters mess it up again?"

* * *

 _~MEANWHILE IN TOKYO~_

Lita Kino walked through the streets of Tokyo, avoiding eye contact with anyone who was around her age. After Andrew, Elizabeth, Molly, and Melvin revealed what she and the other Scouts did to Serena, people treated her with deep disdain, and she once again became the tall brute people feared for her strength.

But she didn't care. It's not like she could form relationships with people who weren't Sailor Soldiers and Serena was just so unforgivably pathetic that she deserved every blow she sent her way. Who did she think she was, running away from her problems and going to another country to find new soldiers, these Neo Soldiers, the true princesses of the Solar System. She didn't know why since she didn't have all her memories yet, but whenever she thought of the Princess of Jupiter, she would feel nothing but great insecurity and bitterness.

She had a feeling that if and when she met this princess of hers, she'd want nothing more than to beat her into the ground.

"Stormy thoughts, Lita?"

Lita stopped in her tracks and whipped around to see Ashley standing behind her.

"Look at that, I made a funny!" She giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand like some noble woman. Which she was, actually. "Because you're from Jupiter and you can control lightning!"

"Yeah, I get it." Lita rolled her eyes at the Sun Scout's joke.

"Anyway, Jupiter is in orbit and we need to go now so we can boost your powers!"

Lita perked up at that and began following the British girl to their destination.

Unnoticed by Lita, Ashley had taken a photo of her out of her coat pocket and crossed out her image with a black sharpie.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other stories! The next chapter is about Venus, so let's see how that goes! :D


End file.
